A Little Bit Longer
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: When there parents die in a car crash Jason, Shane and Nate Grey are stuck rasing not only there little brother Frankie but also the newest edition to the Grey family. Follow them through the ups and downs of brotherhood or parenthood? Your choice.
1. Chapter 1

"Jason Micheal Grey, grab your brothers and meet us at the hospital," snapped Paul as he sped through the highway. His wife Denise lay in the back seat panting; she was pregnant and in labor. Paul hung up his cell phone and began to couch his wife through the breathing.

"I DON'T WANT ANYMORE KIDS AFTER THIS," screamed Denise at her husband

"I know baby I know," he said as he drove faster. He was used to the screaming when it came to his children being born after all he had done it four times so far, but this time was different. He didn't know what it was but he had this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickly brushed it aside when he heard his wife scream again and began to focus on getting to the hospital. It seemed like yesterday to him when his wife announced that she was pregnant with their fifth and last child. He was so excited and so were his boys, Jason, Shane, Nate and Frankie. Yes Jason, Shane and Nate; Connect 3. He was quickly pulled out his thoughts when he noticed a car had stopped right in front of him, causing him to hit the other car at 40 miles an hour. Suddenly everything went black.

*WITH THE BOYS*

Jason had just hung up with his father and was now on the verge of panic. He quickly raced up stairs to find his brothers. He ran into his and his brother Shane's room to find Shane in his bed playing on the laptop.

"Whoa Jason where's the fire," joked Shane laughing at his brother's choice of an entrance

"No fire. Get your shoes on. Mom's in labor," said Jason smiling as his brother raced out of bed and searched for his shoes.

"Did you tell Nate and Frankie yet," asked Shane rushing to put on his shoes.

"No I was just about to do that and um Shane I think you might wanna put on a shirt," said Jason going into his little brothers room.

"Why," asked a very confused Shane but quickly got it when he looked in the mirror trying to fix his hair. After grabbing a shirt and putting it on he made his way into his parent's room to grab his mother's bags. Jason laughed as he heard a thud come from down stairs signaling that Shane had fallen.

"Whoa Shane it's too late at night to be falling," joked Nate as he and Frankie walked out of their rooms. Well it saved him the trouble of going into their room

"Nate glad you're up. Listen grab Frankie and go to the chair. I just got a call from dad, mom went into labor on their way home," said Jason as Nate grabbed himself a hoodie and helped Frankie with his shoes, since he was fighting to stay awake.

"Natey what's going on," asked the five year old as Nate grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around it around his younger brother

"We're going to the hospital. Mommy's having the baby," replied Nate as he picked up Frankie and carried him out to the car where his older brothers were.

"Oh ok can I go back to sleep?"

"You sure can. We'll wake you when its time," said Nate rubbing Frankie's back so he could go back to sleep.

After making sure that everyone was buckled up Jason began to drive to the hospital. Excuse me race to the hospital.

"Jason last time I checked it wasn't us having the baby and from what you told me mom is with dad in his car," said Shane holding on for dear life

"Sorry guys I guess I'm just nervous," said Jason slowing down a little bit

"Don't worry we all are," said Nate relaxing in his seat; well he was until he heard Jason's phone start to ring

"Dang it Shane can you answer it," replied Jason handing Shane his cell phone.

"Hello," said Shane after pressing the call button

"Can I please speak to one of the Grey boys," came the voice on the other end

"You have Shane Grey here."

"Hello Mr. Grey I'm Dr. Braverman, I'm your mothers doctor."

"Ah yes speaking of which how's mom doing?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you and your brothers about."

"What's wrong? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Sahne asked panic evident in his voice causing his brothers to become concerned.

"Mr. Grey your parents were in a serious wreck on their way to the hospital. I'm sorry but your mom and dad didn't make it," said the doctor as Shane began to cry. By this time Jason pulled over on the side of the road and had gotten the phone he put it on speaker so Nate could hear as well. Dr. Braverman then explained the situation to the other brothers. After hearing the news Jason and Nate broke down and cried as well.

"Wait you said mom and dad didn't make it," said Nate after a while

"That is correct," said the doctor

"You haven't said anything about the baby," said Jason suddenly getting it and putting the car in drive

"Well you Grey's are tough cause the baby made it."

The boys cheered at this so all was not lost just yet.

"Yep a healthy baby girl, 6 pounds and 4 ounces."

"Oh my god Jason it's a girl," squealed Shane as Nate wrapped his brothers in a hug.

"What's going on," asked Frankie who had woken up through this whole ordeal.

"Frankie we have a new sister," said Shane smiling like a idiot

At this Frankie also smiled and before long they had a big Grey Brothers hug going on. After talking to the doctor for a while the boys were back on the road and heading toward the hospital. Frankie still didn't know about his parent's death and the boys decided to tell him once they got to the hospital. But right now there was another thing eating at the boys they were orphans now and even though Shane and Jason were of legal age one question stood out in their minds: What's gonna happen to Nate, Frankie and the baby?

Ole Miss Chick Ole Miss Chick Ole Miss Chick Ole Miss Chick Ole Miss Chick Ole Miss Chick Ole Miss Chick

A/N: Ok guys I've this story on my mind for a while now and I just had to get it out in the open. Ok now its time for a poll.

What should the baby's name be?

Annabelle Lee Grey

Selena Amelia Grey

Denise Jessica Grey

2. Should Jason and Shane get custody of Nate, Frankie and the baby?

3. Should the boys still be in the band?

These things have been eating at me for a while now and I just wanted to hear your opinions on what you I should do. So please Read, Review and Enjoy.

Ole Miss Chick


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ok well the people have spoken. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of A Little Bit Longer.

Chapter 2  
The boys made it to the hospital within minutes. Nate, being the cautious one of the group, decided to call Big Rob incase if there were some crazy fans. Being Connect 3 you can never be too careful, especially since the press found out about the new "Bonus Grey." No sooner had they pulled up so did Big Rob and group soon made their way into the hospital. But in doing so they came in contact with the press. Questions being shot at them left and right and cameras going off. Jason took a blanket out of the diaper bag meant for their sister and put it over a sleeping Frankie's head. The poor little guy had fallen asleep again and he didn't want to wake his baby brother. It wasn't long until the boys got out of the mayhem and came face to face with Dr. Braverman.  
"Aw you must be the Grey boys," he said shaking their hands.  
"Yes sir," said Jason handing Frankie to Shane, "How's our sister doing?"  
"She's could but she won't stop crying and we tried everything. We thought something may be wrong with her so we ran a few tests on her but all came back negative."  
"May we see her," asked Nate becoming concerned  
"Of course."  
lead the boys to the nursery. Their eyes filled with tears at the sight of their new baby sister. She had Jason's eyes, Nate's hair, Shane's nose and Frankie's mouth. Dr. Braverman was right she had quiet the lungs, but the boys didn't realize it until the nurse actually brought her out.  
"Would you like to hold her," asked the nurse bringing her out.  
"Yea," replied Nate as the nurse gently put her in his arms, but quickly got a surprise the minute she did. The baby had stopped crying.  
"Well looks like some ones got the magic touch," said Dr. Braverman watching this.  
"Where's mommy and daddy," asked Frankie. He had just woken up due to the crying and was so lost in the newest edition that he forgot that his mom and dad weren't around. Hearing this Jason, Shane and Nate looked at each other hoping that the other would know how to tell a five year old boy that his parents had died.  
"Nate can you give Shane and me a few minutes," said Jason putting his hand on Nate's shoulder.  
"Yea," replied Nate as he followed the doctor to the nursery still holding Baby Grey. It was then that Jason decided to break the news to his little brother.  
"Frankie remember how I told you that mom and dad were on there way to the hospital so the baby could be born." Frankie nodded  
"Well on the way they hit another car and they weren't wearing their seat belts. Frankie they died in the crash."  
At this the little boy grabbed on to Jason and cried in his chest, letting the tears fall freely. Shane, seeing his older brother start to cry as well, wrapped them in a hug and he too let the tears fall. After about an hour Shane and Jason pulled away and looked at their still crying brother.  
"Frankie we just want you to that we love you and that we will never try to take mom and dads place," said Jason wiping a tear from Frankie's face  
"He's right. But there is one more thing. We have a new baby now and we're gonna need your help in raising her and letting her know mom and dad," said Shane getting down to Frankie's level, "Think you can help us?"  
"Yea," said Frankie sniffing a bit and giving his older brothers a weak smile.  
"There we go."  
With that the boys hugged and soon joined Nate in the nursery, but were soon greeted with not only Dr. Braverman but also a police officer.  
"Boys this is Sheriff Tate. He's here to discuss with you about what will happen to you younger ones," said Dr. Braverman as the boys looked up from feeding the baby, well Jason was but the others were helping.  
"Nate take over Jason and I won't be but a minute," said Shane as Jason passed Nate the baby  
"No, I wanna hear this too," said Nate  
"Very well," began Sheriff Tate as he pulled out a small envelope, "This envelope contains your parent's will it was said to be given to you if anything were to ever happen."  
Sheriff Tate handed the envelope to Jason and with shaky fingers he opened it.  
"Well what does it say," asked Nate as Shane and Jason letting a tear fall.  
"Its says: Boys, If you are reading this your father and I are probably dead. We were hoping that it wouldn't be this early in your lives but like we always says if its in God's plans then it is done. Jason, since you and Shane are of legal age that means that you two are old enough to be the legal guardians of Nate, Frankie and (if possible) the baby. We want you both to be the guardians of them. I know this is a big responsibility on you both, but we believe in you. We also want you guys to continue the band the final decision is all you but we would like it if you did. Nathaniel, you were always our little rock star but most importantly you are our boy and we love you dearly. Continue what you are doing, and never let anyone tell you otherwise. Now for Frankie, you were always our little boy but now with the new baby that means you have more responsibility. Help your brothers out and remember we love you. Well I guess we better go. Remember we love you. Love, Mom and Dad."  
Once they finished reading the letter everyone had tears going down their faces. Well all but the baby who was asleep in Nate's arms. Moments later Sheriff Tate and Dr. Braverman returned to find Nate rocking the baby in a rocking chair with Jason behind him singing. Shane was playing the guitar and Frankie was singing along with Jason and Nate.  
"Guys we got the paper work in all Jason and Shane have to do is sign these papers," said the sheriff. Jason and Shane stopped what they were doing and went over the paper work before signing. Moments later they handed them back to the sheriff.  
"Well its settled Jason Micheal Grey and Shane Adams Grey are now the legal guardians of Nathaniel Jerry Grey, Franklin Shawn Grey and…"  
"Annabelle Lee Grey," replied the boys in unison smiling at each other then at the baby wide awake in Nate's arms.

Yes I know its short but this was the best I could come up with while drinking just tea. Well dont just sit there and do nothing, REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I finally found time away from the family to write a little bit. Hope this chapter pleases you and please dont for get to vote. Remember the vote of the peope always counts as the writers. Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving and please if you have any ideas in the story dont hasitate to send them in. And here we are chapter 3 of A Little Bit Longer.

Chapter 3  
It had been a month since the boys brought their baby sister home and things couldn't be more complicated. Not only did Annabelle cry twenty-four seven but they also had the band. Speaking of which things were starting to get a little testy with Connect 3 and the press and it all started on one particular morning. Nate had just woken up due to Annabelle's crying thus waking Jason and Shane up.  
"Hey baby girl what's the matter," cooed a sleepy Nate as he picked Annabelle out of her crib.  
"I'll get a bottle," called Shane as Jason came to help Nate  
"She must be hungry," said Jason as he watched his sister suck on his index finger  
"What's going on," asked Frankie rubbing his eyes. He had also woken up to the baby's crying  
"Just Anna wanting to be fed," said Jason ushering his brothers out of the nursery and into the kitchen where the saw Shane sleeping on the counter.  
"Poor Shane, he hasn't gotten any sleep since the baby came home," said Nate taking the bottle out of the microwave and testing it on his arm before giving it to Anna  
"None of us have," said Jason nudging Shane awake.  
"I didn't take the cookie," said Shane snapping awake being greeted by his brothers laughing.  
"Sleep well Shane," laughed Jason turning on the tv only to get a real shocker  
"In other news no one has seen or heard from connect 3 in over a month and people are starting to wonder if the rumors of C 3 breaking up are true. The loveable trio was last seen at St. Margo's Medical Hospital one month ago for the birth of their little sister who has yet to be named. Since then we have not heard nor seen them. We will have more on this story tonight at 8 only on CNN," the woman on the tv said. Jason quickly turned off the tv and turned to his brothers.  
"What are we gonna do it's not like we can go back to performing with a new baby," replied Jason taking a seat next to Frankie as Shane began to cook breakfast.  
"Well I guess we could come out and show them that we aren't breaking up the band; that we're just taking a small break," said Nate burbing Annabelle once she was done with her bottle.  
"Then what have more rumors come at us. Nate you of all people should know how the press are, remember the rumor about you quiting the band for a solo album," replied Shane handing Frankie a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and grits.  
"Good point but what about the fans," said Nate taking his plate from Shane  
"Well I guess we have no other choice," said Jason watching as Nate put the baby in her playpen, "We're gonna hold a press conference introducing Anna and to show that we haven't forgotten our fans."  
With that said and done the boys got back to eating their breakfast. Afterwards they all sat down around a phone waiting for someone to pick it up.  
"One of us has to call him," said Jason still looking at the phone on the table.  
"Well don't everybody reach out for it at once," said Nate after about ten seconds  
"Ok let's settle this the old fashioned way," said Shane as the boys put on their game faces.  
"One…two…three," counted Frankie  
"Not it," yelled Jason and Nate as Shane was last  
"Dang it best two outta three," said Shane as Annabelle started crying  
"Sorry bro but looks like Annabelle needs some attention," said Nate as he got up and took his sister out of the playpen  
"Oh why can't I ever stay mad at you," cooed Shane looking at the baby in Nate's arms  
"Say cause I'm cute and adorable," said Jason tickling her under her chin causing her to smile  
"Now tell your big brother Shane to call our bodyguard," said Nate looking at Shane as he said this  
"Fine," snapped Shane  
"Smile the baby's watching you Shane," grinned Jason as Frankie stifled a laugh.  
Shane cast Jason and Nate an evil glare as the phone started ringing. Suddenly their bodyguard, Big Rob, answered.  
"Big Rob," he said causing Shane to smile and put it on speaker for the others to here.  
"Hey Big Rob its Shane, Jason and Nate," said Nate bouncing Anna on his knee a little.  
"Hey guys. What's up," said Big Rob excited, "How you guys doing?"  
"We're doing fine," said Jason but suddenly remembered why they had called  
"Let me guess you guys say the morning report," said a knowing Big Rob  
"Yea how'd you guess?"  
"I saw it too."  
"So I guess you know that we wanna hold a press conference," asked Nate as Jason played with Annabelle's hands  
"Yep and I already scheduled it."  
"Thank you so much Big Rob you're the best," said Shane as Frankie got on his lap  
"So how's Baby Grey doing?"  
"She's good," smiled Jason looking at the now sleeping baby in Nate's arm  
"She's growing like a weed and already showing signs of being a rock star," laughed Shane thinking about how she throws her arms around like she's playing the drums  
"Yep she's a Grey alright," said Big Rob, "I'll be over in a little while to see you guys."  
"Ok see ya soon," said Nate.  
After exchanging good byes they hung up the phone and looked at each other; smiles visible on their faces.  
"We're getting the band back together," laughed Shane as he engulfed his brothers in a hug as best he could without waking Annabelle.

**************************************************************************

Sorry its so short but like I said I'm lucky to have time away from the family. Not that I dont enjoy them but still I like to have time to just be myself and write.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nathaniel hurry up the conference is in an hour," said Jason poking his head in the nursery to see Nate getting Annabelle in a dress

"Hang on a minute Anna is giving me a rough time here," said Nate as he finally got the dress on his sister, "there we go."

"She's only a month old and she already takes the longest to get ready," shrieked Shane fixing his hair and then binding down to fix Frankie's hair

"Shane no one not even Annabelle could beat your record at getting ready," said Jason kissing the baby's cheek

"Just wait till she hits puberty," warned Shane picking up Frankie and resting him on his hip

"Baby steps Shane baby steps," said Nate as they walked to the car only to be greeted by Big Rob

"Let's see Jason, Shane, Nate, Frankie and Baby Grey," he said hugging them all

"It's good to see you Big Rob," said Jason bumping knuckles with him

"You to Jas," said Big Rob watching as Nate put Annabelle in her car seat and doing the same for Frankie only instead of putting him in a car seat they just buckled his seat belt, "So who has custody of who?"

Jason laughed at this but then became serious.

"Shane and I are, Nate on the other hand has taken to the whole motherly thing."

"I can tell it's almost as if his maternal instincts have kicked."

"They have," said Nate as he walked up to Jason and Big Rob who were blushing

"You weren't supposed to hear that," said Jason

"Well too bad cause I did and how dare you everyone knows that Shane is the one with the hips of a girl."

"Speaking of which were is Danger," asked Big Rob

"Right here," said a down looking Shane as he walked up to his brothers and body guard.

"Shane what's wrong," asked Nate as Shane and Jason locked eyes. Jason suddenly knew what was up.

"We'll discuss this later right now we have a conference to go to," said Jason and one by one they loaded into the car. Throughout the ride nothing was spoken; the only noises being made was the babbling of Annabelle.

"We're here," said Big Rob after a while, but got a surprise when nobody moved.

"Give us a minute," said Nate after a few seconds

"Sure," said Big Rob getting it

Once they were alone in the car a tear suddenly rolled down Jason's cheek.

"We got to face the music sometime," said Shane from his spot in the way back

"I know but there's just one thing, we haven't spoken to anyone sense mom and dad died. What if they forgot Connect 3?" came Jason's worried voice. He suddenly felt three sets of arms wrap around him.

"Well like dad used to say whatever happens, happens for a reason," said Nate as the others nodded.

"And if they do forget Connect 3, so what we could always try something new," said shane picking up a sleeping Frankie

"Like what," said Jason who still wasn't convinced

"We could open up a restaurant," said Nate taking Annabelle out of her car seat

"Yea right," scoffed Jason opening the door so he and his brothers and baby sister could get out

"Look either way we are still the same people. Now get your skinny butt into that building before I pick you up and carry you in," snapped Nate getting out of the car with baby on tow

"Ok momma."

*The Conference*

It wasn't long until Shane and Jason were sitting at a table. In front of them was the press and tons of fans. Nate, Frankie and Annabelle were in the back waiting for their cue to come out.

"Ok well I know you guys must have a whole lot of questions," began Jason as pictures were taken and people began to write things in notepads.

"But first we wanna introduce you guys to the reason we've been absent for a while," finished Shane as both he and Jason rose from their seats a single to Nate to come out. As he did everyone took notice to the baby he was holding and to the five year old who ran up to Jason and hugged his leg.

"Everyone this is Annabelle Lee Grey she was born on October 15 and she is our baby sister," said Nate looking down at Anna smiling, "she was also born on the same day as our parents death which I'm sure you all heard about."

A series of nods and such came into the room at this and the boys began to wonder what questions the press was gonna ask them but push them aside when a hand came up.

"Uh yes first question," said Jason adjusting Frankie on his lap a little bit

"Now that your parents are gone who has custody of Nate, Frankie and Baby Grey," asked the reporter

"Jason and I were given custody of them, it was our parents wish," said Shane as Nate passed Annabelle to Shane sensing that his brother was gonna need some form of comfort.

"Does this mean that you two will live in separate houses," asked another reporter

"No we still live in the same house," said Jason unaware of the worried look Shane was sending him.

This went on for a few hours until the boys finally decided to go home. After thanking Big Rob and ordering pizza the boys decided to go to bed.

"Well I think I'm gonna take Annabelle and Frankie to bed and then after I may hit the sack myself," said Nate picking up the baby from her spot on the floor and taking Frankie's hand.

"Ok good night Nate G," said Shane

"Night Nate love you," said Jason

"Love you too," said Nate watching as Frankie hugged and kissed his brothers good night before following him into his room.

"So Shane what did you wanna talk about that you couldn't talk about in front of Nate," said Jason after a while.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys sorry but this isn't an update. It's more like a poll for A Little Bit Longer. Ok so I have a lot of ideas but I can't seem to decide which ones to use so this is an S.O.S. Haha JB humor. Any who here's the poll.

1. Who should be the one to move out of the house?

Joe

Kevin

2. Should Joe and Kevin get joint custody of Annabelle, Nick and Frankie?

Yes

No

3. Should the boys have girlfriends?

Yes

No

4. Is Nick really the motherly type?

5. If the boys were not in a band what should they do?

- own a coffee shop

- own a restaurant

- other

All these questions can and will answered in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. But until then review, review, review. They are the only things that keep me writing and grounded. Jk but they do keep me writing. So lets try for 5 people.

Ole Miss Chick


	6. Chapter 6

"Social services called while you and Nick were putting Annabelle and Frankie in the car," said Shane shifting in his seat nervously.

"Oh?"

Shane suddenly had Jason's full attention. They were both nervous about this the minute they were told their parents died and now their fears were becoming real. A single tear rolled down Shane's cheek as he took his glass of Dr. Pepper in his hands.

"They said that by law the both of us weren't supposed to have custody of Nate, Frankie and Annabelle."

"What? That's bogus! Did they say anything else?"

"Yea they said that we could get joint custody of them so long as we're willing to cope with the changes."

"What changes have to be made," asked Jason sniffing a bit

"Well we can only get them on certain days. Like you can get them during the week and I can get them on the weekends or vice versa," explained Shane hoping his brother would get what he was trying to say.

"So let me get this straight... you are…," Jason couldn't even finish his sentence, he was too caught up in the fact that his beloved brother might have to actually move out of the house.

"Yes Jason I'm going to have to move out," said Shane. Jason was just about to say something when he suddenly heard a gasp. They turned around to see a shocked Nate looking right at them. Nate had just walked in to get Annabelle her bottle when he heard his brothers talking; only to get a shock when he heard that Shane might have to move out. He actually looked about ready to cry.

"Shane please tell me that you are joking," came Nate's pleading voice as he walked up to his brothers

"I wish I was Nate G but it's true," said Shane. It was then that Nate broke down and cried on to Jason's chest. Jason held his little brother tight as this happened and before long all the brothers were crying. They stopped when they heard Annabelle crying for her bottle over the baby monitor.

"I'll get her," said Jason getting up to retrieve his baby sister. He came back moments later with a squalling Annabelle in his arms.

"I swear that's all she ever does," groaned Shane as Jason passed Nate the baby and Nate put the bottle in her mouth.

"You were that way too when you were that age," said Jason getting back in his seat.

"Ok guys seriously what are we going to do. I mean cant you like give them a reason to let you not move out," said Nate looking at his brothers

"I don't know but it never hurts to try," said Shane

"Well knowing them it's not going to be easy,' replied Jason

"Well we won't know till we try;" said Nate, "besides it wouldn't be fair to Anna or Frankie."

"Ok then let's do it."

*Three Weeks Later*

Nate Grey sat on the couch, watching TV, and eating a slice of pizza. He was waiting on his brothers to get back home from the trail and he couldn't be more nervous. Today was the day that he, Frankie and Annabelle were going to find out if their brother, Shane, would be moving out.

"Natey," said Frankie causing Nate to turn his head to his brother, "Is Shay going to be moving out?"

Nate wanted nothing more than to tell his baby brother that Shane wasn't going to move out, but truth was he just didn't know.

"I don't know Tank I just don't know;" said Nate hugging Frankie, "here let me see her."

Frankie was currently feeding Annabelle her afternoon bottle and she had just finished it. A signal to Nate that she needed to be burped. As he did that he couldn't help but notice that he hadn't changed out of his pajamas. Course neither did the other two. While Nate was sporting a white t-shirt and black sweat pants, Frankie was wearing his Cars pajamas and Annabelle was wearing her t-shirt with a guitar on it and a diaper.

"We're home," came Jason's voice. He and Shane had just gotten home from their trail and both had news to tell.

"So how did it go," said Nate as he and Frankie walked in to greet their brothers. Nate was holding Annabelle the entire time.

"Well we have good news," said Jason

"And we have bad news," finished Shane

"What's the good news,' asked Frankie hugging Shane's waist

"Good news is I don't have to move out and neither does Jason," said Shane earning a hug from Frankie

"Dude that's awesome," said Nate clasping hands with Shane, "So what's the bad news?"

Uh oh the moment of truth. Jason and Shane looked at each other for guidance hoping that the other would know how to break the news to their brother.

"The bad news is we have to quit the band," said Jason wincing at the sound of his brother's small sob.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok cards on the table. I know that most of you guys dont like the story that I am writing all because jason and shane are breaking up the band so they can take care of their baby sister and thats cool. I would be too but truth is I dont care. Look at the top of the fanfiction page and read what it says. It says and I quote "unleash your imagination." Thats what I am doing. I am unleashing my imagination by saying that I think this would happen if this happened. if you dont like what I am writing then find another story to read cause I honestly dont give a damn about what you think and no foul language or nasty comments is gonna change that. I am what I am and that would happen to be a fanfiction writer just like you who wants to express herself. I apoloize if I hurt your feelings in any way but this is how I feel. Thank you for your time and please enjoy this chapter of a Little Bit Longer.

$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

It had been one month since Jason and Shane broke the news to their younger siblings about the band. What a long month it had been. Ever since they told, all Nate did was sit in his room and sulk. I think he said something along the lines of _I can't believe this I'm never talking to you guys again. _Ever since then he did nothing but sit I his room and his brothers we're worried.

"Jas he hasn't eaten since Tuesday I'm worried," said Shane to Jason as he fed Anna her bottle

"I know me too. I swear I didn't think he'd care this much about not being in a band," said Jason going over some bills

"I think Anna is worried to, I mean why else would she be crying late at night."

"Yea I know. He'll come around don't worry."

"Don't worry? Jas he hasn't come out of his room in four weeks and if he does it's to get food, drink, shower and go to the bathroom. He even went on a hunger strike on Tuesday. Jason its Friday and I'm really worried. Especially since he has diabetes."

"Look I am too. Ok I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not mom and dad. I'm sorry that we had to break up the band. I'm sorry that I can't support you, Nate, Frankie, Annabelle and myself. But the truth is I'm scared," by now both the brothers had tears coming down their faces.

"I'm scared too," said Shane as he carried Annabelle to her room and set her in her crib, "All I know is that yes you're not mom and dad and you never will be. But Jas truth is if it weren't for you Nate, Frankie and Annabelle would be in a foster home. Every day I thank the good Lord that I have you and them cause without you guys I would be lost."

By this time Jason and Shane were in the living room watching a movie. It was late yes but they didn't care besides something more important was on their minds.

"What are we going to do about next month's mortgage?" asked Jason looking at Shane with hopeful eyes

"I honestly don't know," said Shane

"Well we got to think of something. This money we get from acting and singing won't last us long. Especially now that we have a new baby"

"Yea I know. Hey yesterday I saw an old abandon building on my way back from the grocery, in fact it was also in the paper."

"Was it for sale?"

"Yea. Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Shay go get the paper maybe we can buy it and turn it into a music store or something."

"I take that as a yes."

Shane did as he was told and got the paper. After finding the page Jason circled the address and put the number in his cell phone before going to bed. Shane soon followed suit but not before checking on his younger siblings. As soon as he got into Nate's room a thought suddenly occurred to him, Nate's blood sugar was probably low since he hadn't eaten for three days. Lucky for him Nate was a heavy sleeper and didn't feel Shane prick his finger. Seeing that his sugar level in fact low Shane got out a low insulin shoot and gave it to Nate. He made a mental note to himself to make sure that Nate ate tomorrow; the insulin could hold him off but not for long. After doing that he too went to bed.

*The Next Day*

Nate Grey woke up to some crying not just any old crying it was the cries of his one and half month old sister. He waited for a few minutes before getting up to retrieve his sister, knowing full well that his brothers left him at home with the baby and an eight year old (A/N: I know I said five before but I changed my mind and made him eight) . He reached into the crib and began to softly sing to her hoping to soothe her. It worked. Annabelle stopped crying and looked up at Nate with her big hazel eyes.

"Hello beautiful. Did Shane and Jason forget to feed you," he cooed as he made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. He took a bottle out of the fridge and put in the microwave. As he did this he noticed a note on the counter next to the fridge. With the hand not supporting the baby he picked it up and began to read it.

_Nate,_

_If you are reading this then good that means Annabelle has woken you up and you know that Shane and I are not home. We went out to check out this building that is for sale in hopes of turning it in to something. The bills are not looking good and since we quit the band we are finding it hard to pay for the bills. We will be back around two o'clock. Until then make sure that Frankie and Annabelle are fed. And please Natey eat something. You have not eaten since Tuesday and insulin will not last you that long. If not for me and Shane then do it for Frankie and Annabelle. Love you bro._

_Jason andShane_

After reading the letter Nate took the bottle out of the microwave and sat in the rocking chair as he fed Annabelle. He turned the TV on to Disney channel and watched Hannah Montana but was soon interrupted when Frankie came downstairs in his Cars pajamas.

"Where's Shane and Jason," he asked leaning on the couch that was beside the rocking chair.

"They went to go check out something they'll be back at two," said Nate burping Anna before setting her down in her playpen to go make breakfast for him and his brother. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until now. After eating, Nate changed Annabelle and made sure to dress Frankie before he took a shower and got dressed himself. For some reason Nate noticed that he was wearing sweatpants and t-shirts more and more these days. He didn't know why and he honestly didn't care.

Like promised Shane and Jason returned home at two and with some very important news.

"How do you guys fill about opening a restaurant and coffee shop," asked Jason once everyone was in the living room

"What?" asked a confused Nate and Frankie as Shane bounced Annabelle on his knee

"We were thinking about turning the building in to a restaurant/ coffee shop," said Shane, "face it our tour money and acting money aren't going to last us much longer and you're going to go crazy from not having anything to do. This would be a great opportunity to get us back on track."

"I don't know," said Nate as Frankie nodded in approval.

"Natey the restaurant part would represent momma's love of cooking and the coffee part will represent dad's business side. Plus we're gonna get a stage put in so we can perform for our guests on Saturdays," replied Jason , " so we can still perform and have a good time."

"I'm in," said Frankie as Shane and Jason hugged him. But then they turned to Nate who sat there in silence.

"Natey?" said Frankie

"What about school? I mean yes you and Shane are no longer in school but what about Frankie and me. Not to mention Annabelle when she gets older," said Nate concerned for his siblings well being

"We got you guys a teacher she will come in at 12 everyday and teach you guys something until 5. That's when you guys can come in and work with Kevin and I," said Shane as Annabelle put her fist in her mouth or rather tried to.

"Another thing what are we going to do about Frankie and Annabelle while we're working I mean we can't constantly have them with us?"

"We are having a little area put in for them so they won't be bored while we work and your girlfriend Cassie said she would be glad to watch them," said Jason hoping this would calm his brother's fears

"Come one Nate what do have to lose," asked Shane

"Nothing. Count me in," said Nate after awhile smiling.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

A/N: OK people I want atleast five reviews to continue this story please.

Ole Miss Chick


	8. Chapter 8

Jason woke up to someone jumping on his bed.

"Wake up Jas its Christmas," yelled an overly excited Frankie sitting up on Jason's stomach as Jason slowly sat up.

"Is it now," said Jason smiling a little

"Yea come on come on I wanna see what Santa left us," Frankie said as he pulled Jaosn by his arms. Jason allowed himself to be led out of his room by the eight year and was greeted by the tired looks of Shane and Nate in the hall way. Nate was holding Annabelle who was just smiling and looking around.

"Morning," they said as they hugged and Jason and Shane leaned down to kiss Annabelle on her forehead.

"I can't believe it. It's her first Christmas," smiled Shane as he made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I know," said Nate setting her down in her playpen

"When can we open the presents," asked Frankie taking a seat at the table

"After we eat Frankie," replied Jason drinking some of his coffee

"Ok so what we having," asked Frankie as Shane got out four glasses

"Pancakes, bacon, eggs and strawberries," said Shane flipping a pancake before pouring milk into the glasses but was stopped by Nate, "You don't want any milk Nate?"

"No I'll just have some orange juice," said Nate as Shane handed him the plates and Nate took them

"Looks like someone's going to be a waiter," joked Jason as Nate set the plates down and cast his older brother a dirty look

"Like you," joked back Nate bringing in the glasses as Shane sat down next to Frankie.

After praying the boys dug in to their meal and before long they were seated at the couch. As Nate got Annabelle out of her crib the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," said an overly excited Frankie as he bounded for the door and opened it to reveal Big Rob, Garbo and Jack.

"Merry Christmas," they said as Jason, Shane and Nate rushed to hug them.

"I can't believe you guys came," said Nate as Garbo hugged him and kissed the baby on her forehead

"Well we couldn't resist seeing our favorite brothers," said Jack as Big Rob set the presents under the tree.

"And beside Christmas is about spending time with family and the way I see it is we're all family," said Big Rob picking up Frankie and throwing him in the air. Before long everyone was seated on the couch as Big Rob and Jason passed out the presents.

"So how's Anna's first Christmas going," asked Jack as he sat down next to Nate who was holding Annabelle as she opened her gift from Shane

"So far so good," said Nate helping out the baby by tearing off a small piece of the paper.

"Ok Nate this one is for you and it's from both Jason and Shane," said Big Rob handing him the rather large gift.

"Jack can you hold her," asked Nate as Jake took Annabelle from Nate and set her on his lap.

Seeing that there was a card Nate opened it and began to read.

_Nate, _

_We are sorry for breaking up the band and we're sorry that we took the number one thing that means the most to you. But maybe this will help ease the pain. Jason and I saw you looking at this the other day at the mall and we knew how much you wanted it. We hope you like it and maybe you could play it at our other surprise. Yes the papers were final today and we now own the building. It is being worked on right now and we're gonna call it Son's Of Grey. The stage is already set up and we called the band. We will now be performing on Saturday nights. Merry Christmas we love you._

_Jason and Shane_

Nate slowly opened the gift to find a White Falcon guitar. He had been looking at this for the past few months and had fallen in love with it. To shocked to speak Nate walked over to his brothers and hugged them.

"Thank you guys so much," he said as he sat back down guitar at hand

"Play us something," asked Frankie as he played with the new car he got from Garbo

After tuning the guitar Nate slowly began to play the first couple of notes to S.O.S. and soon everyone was in a chorus. Everything was soon interrupted when they heard Annabelle start to cry.

"I'll get her bottle," said Shane as Jack passed Annabelle to Nate

Shane came back moments later with the bottle and handed it to Nate. Jack, Garbo and Big Rob watched in amazement as Nate seemed so in tuned with the baby and seemed to know her every need.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that," asked Nate as he looked up from Anna long enough to see his friends giving him odd looks

"It's just…" began Garbo but was caught off by Jack

'it's just so amazing how in tune you are when you are with Annabelle it's almost as if you were the one who gave birth to her," said Jack as Nate blushed and look down at his sister

"Well we all know that he didn't and we all know that that's highly impossible," said Jason as he sat down with his own guitar and began to play some notes to Love Bug.

"We know that we're just saying," said Big Rob as Shane got up along with Nate to prepare dinner.

"Hey Natey try this," said Shane as he handed Nate a spoon with some gravy on it, "and tell what it needs I just have this feeling that it's missing something."

Nate took a small taste and Shane was right it was missing something, but what?

"Add a little bit more salt to it," said Nate as he got back to making the green bean casserole.

"Ok how bout now," said Shane a few minutes later after adding salt.

"Better," said Nate smiling as he started on the fruit salad.

"Hey guys," said Jason as he, Jack, Garbo, Big Rob and Frankie entered the kitchen.

"Hey," said Nate and Shane as Nate took a bite out of a strawberry.

"What are making," asked Jason taking the half eaten strawberry from Nate

"Jas," protested Nate, "that was mine."

"Hey Jason you shouldn't be stealing food from your brother I mean after all he's eating for two now," joked Big Rob putting a hand to Nate's flat stomach as everyone laughed.

"Yea you wish," joked Nate laughing

"Haha so how much longer till food's ready," asked Garbo

"I'd say in about thirty minutes," said Shane giving Frankie a small taste of the soup he made.

"That'll take forever," whined Frankie

"Well snack on some fruit that's what I've been doing," said Nate eating a grape and looked over at Jack who was doing the same thing.

"What I'm hungry," said Jack looking like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Nate took out some bowls and put some of the fruit salad in them before passing them to the others. Thirty minutes later everyone was seated at the table enjoying a nice Christmas dinner that Shane and Nate prepared themselves.

"This has been the best Christmas ever," said Frankie sitting on the couch with his brothers, sister, Big Rob, Jack and Garbo. They were all watching The Santa Clause and Frankie's head was resting on Jason's shoulder.

"It sure has," said Jason looking down at Nate whose head was resting in his lap, legs falling in Shane's lap. He then cast his eyes on the baby asleep on Nate's stomach and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "it sure has."

A/N: Ok let me begin by saying how proud I am about all you guys who reviewed my story. Thanks so much that really means a lot to me that at least some of you gusy care. I hope you all like this chapter. I thought of it yesterday while it was snowing down here in Mississippi and i decided to write it today since school was out and I had nothing else better to do. Any way I wanna try for seven reviews this time. So please relax, read and review. Do the three r's people. lol.

Ole Miss Chick


	9. Chapter 9

1) Who should guest star on A Little Bit Longer?

Cody Linley

David Henrie

Mitchel Musso

David Archuleta

Jesse McCartney

Lucas Grabeel

2) Should Jason/Kevin's real girlfriend be in the show?

Yes

No

maybe

3)Who should Shane's girlfriend be?

Emma Watson

Chealse Swab

Mithie Torres

4)Should Nate start dating?

Yes

No

maybe


	10. Chapter 10

*TWO YEARS LATER*

"Hello and welcome to Sons of Grey. My name is Nate and I'll be your waiter today."

It had been two years since the boys decided to open up a restaurant/café, two years since their parents had died, and two years since their little sister, Annabelle, was brought into the world. Now here they were out of their music careers as rock stars, brothers, and now the proud owners of their new restaurant/café. A t first the boys were a little apprehensive about owning a restaurant/café and at the same time raise their brother Frankie and baby sister Annabelle but as time passed by they learned how to manage.

"What can I start you off with," asked Nate as he took out a pen and pad to write down the orders.

"Diet coke for me and lemonade for her," said the man as he pointed to a little girl who looked to be about Annabelle's age. As Nate walked away to get the orders he felt something or rather someone hug his leg. He looked down to see the big hazel eyes of his little sister.

"Hey honey," he said picking up the two year old and balancing her on his hip, "I thought you were with Jason?"

"Jas Jas busy," she said in her little two year old voice

"Well what about Frankie or Shane?"

"They's busy too. I wanna be wit choo."

"Oh well princess I'm kind of busy too," said Nate making his way to his older brother, Jason, who was talking on the phone with a customer.

"Ok thank you. Your food will be ready in 30 minutes," said Jason looking up to see his brother and baby sister walking forwards him, "Baby A were you bugging Nate while he was working?"

"No," said Annabelle looking down like a shy school girl.

"Jas she's bored and as much as I love spending time with her I can't," said Nate bouncing the two year old on his hip while going to the kitchen window and getting the drink orders from Garbo.

"Well Nate I'm busy too and since Jack called in sick I have to work tables and register," said Jason helping Nate by grabbing the other glass and following Nate to the table.

"Well Shane can't do it cause he's in the kitchen," said Nate setting down the glasses in front of the man and the little girl, "and Frankie's out with his friends."

"What do you want me to do Nate," asked Jason

"Take her while I get their orders," said Nate gesturing toward the man and little girl, "my shift ends in five minutes but until then you're in charge."

Nate watched as Jason took Annabelle with him to the counter, and then turned around to get his customers orders.

"What will it be?" asked Nate getting a pen and pad out again.

"I'll have the S.O.S Burger and she'll have the Bonus Grey Chicken Strips," said the man as Nate turned around to see Frankie and his friends walk through the doors.

"Hey Natey," said Frankie waving at his older brother, "can we get an order of nachos?"

"One second bro," said Nate writing down the order on his note pad

"Hey that little girl," asked the man causing Nate to look up, "was that your daughter?"

"No," laughed Nate, "that was my little sister. She'll be three in two weeks."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just she looks so much like you."

"Yea my brothers and I get that a lot."

"Brothers?"

"Yea Jason, Shane, and Frankie."

"Wait aren't you the owners of Son's of Grey?"

"Yes we are."

"That is so cool. I heard that brothers owned this place I just never believed it until now."

"Yea most people don't until they actually meet us. So who is this little cutie," asked Nate gesturing towards the little girl.

"This is my sister Nichole. Yea I know she looks like she could be my daughter, but she's not and like your sister she will be three in two months," said the man

"Natey," called Frankie, "our nachos?"

"Uh yea one second," said Nate about to walk away but was stopped by the man

"Hey before you go… do I know you from somewhere?"

Nate looked at the man for a moment. He did look familiar, but where did he know him from.

"Wait Nate….Grey," asked the man looking at him with wide eyes

"Yes," said Nate

"Oh my gosh. How you doing man," the guy said hugging Nate

"Um…. fine. Excuse me but do I know you," said Nate startled by the hug

"Dude it's me Justin Russo remember we used to hang out," said Justin watching Nate's eyes go wide with shock and excitement.

"Oh man," said Nate hugging his friend whom he hadn't seen in two years.

"It's good to see ya man," said Justin not noticing that the other Grey's walked up.

"Nate care to explain," said Shane as Jason put Annabelle on his hip

"Shane, Jason," gasped Justin as he hugged the other two brothers. Jason and Shane stood in shocked as the very familiar stranger hugged them.

"Again, Natey care to explain," said Jason as Justin pulled back from the hug

"Guys you remember Justin Russo," said Nate taking Annabelle from Jason

"Justin Russo, from Wizards of Waverly Place," said Jason suddenly getting it.

"Yep," said Justin taking a quick glance at his little sis before looking at the boys

"The same Justin Russo that was captain of the green team for the DC Games," said Shane as Nate bounced Anna on his hip

"Yeppers."

"Dude it's good to see you," said Jason as he and Shane hugged Justin

"And who is this little cutie," asked Shane as he noticed the two year old that had walked up to Justin

"This is Nichole, my little sister," said Justin picking up the two year old

"Oh wow I didn't know you had a sister," said Jason as Frankie came up to the group.

"Hey where's my nachos," he said crossing his arms

"Hang on a minute," said Shane rolling his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen but not before kissing Annabelle on the cheek causing her to giggle

"Well you see Nichole is adopted," said Justin as he followed the other brothers to the front desk

"Oh really," said Jason as he was handed the nachos that Frankie had wanted by Shane, "Frankie!!"

"Thanks man," said Frankie taking the nachos and bringing them to the table that contained his friends.

"So is Annabelle adopted or.." asked Justin handing Nichole her cup

"No she's a natural baby," said Nate as Anna played with one of his curls

"Oh really I never knew Denise was pregnant."

"We kept it secret for a while."

"Hey Nate your shift is over," said Jason looking at his watch

"Well then," said Nate looking at the toddler on his hip, "What do ya wanna do boo?"

"ouc cream," squealed the little girl as the boys laughed

"Well ice cream it is. Let me just go get my jacket then we can go," said Nate as Jason put Annabelle's coat on her and Nate went in the back to change

"Order up," came Shane's voice from the kitchen as he handed Jason, Justin and Nichole's order.

"Thanks man," said Justin as he was handed the food from Jason. He was just about to reach into his pocket for his wallet but was stopped by the oldest Grey.

"It's on the house man," said Jason

"Are you sure man, I mean…"

"Justin I'm serious. "

"Ok Annabelle lets hit the road," called Nate as he walked out of the back wearing blue jeans and a sweat shirt.

"Yeppie," squealed Anna as she rushed into Nate's arms

"You guys want anything," asked Nate as he grabbed the keys to the minivan

"The usual," called both Jason and Shane

"What about you guys," called Nate through the kitchen window

"USUAL NATE G," they called as the stopped to look at him

"What about you two," asked Nate as he walked up to Justin and Nichole

"You know I think we're gonna go with you guys. It will give the girls a chance to bound," said Justin as he handed Nichole her food

"Ok cool."

Justin and Nichole ate their food on the drive to the ice cream parlor. Nate and Anna had already gotten their ice cream when the duo walked in and were quick to get their ice cream. While the boys reminisced on the good ole days the girls took their time at getting to know each other.

"Do you like Barbie's," asked Nichole taking a bite of her vanilla ice cream

"Duh last Christmas I gots the Barbie play house," said Annabelle eating her vanilla ice cream with sprinkles.

"Cool."

The girls spent their time talking about Barbie's and the normal things little girls talk about. Their fun was soon interrupted when Nate and Justin came up.

"Come on Baby A lets go get this ice cream to Shane, Jason and the others," said Nate whipping his sister's mouth as Justin did the same thing to Nichole.

"Ok Nicky," said Anna hugging Nichole causing the boys to smile.

"Hey Nichole how would you like it if Annabelle came over one day to play," said Justin taking the empty ice cream bowls and throwing them away.

"Yea," cheered the girls bouncing up and down in their seats

"Well let's go Baby A," said Nate picking up Anna and leaving the ice cream parlor.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Ok just so you guys now I decided to change David Henrie to Justin Russo just cause I felt like it and I wanted a little interaction in it with the Camp Rock characters. Well please review remember its the energy I need to write the next chapter. Take care now.


	11. Chapter 11

Nate Grey was sitting at home on the couch holding a sick Annabelle. She had been up coughing all night, she had a stuffy nose, her throat hurt and she had thrown up twice since she'd been up. All in all Nate, being the motherly one that he is, decided to stay home with her.

"You sure Nate cause I can have a nanny come in a watch her," said Jason as he and Shane put on their aprons.

"Yes, I'm sure, go, it's no use in having all three of us worrying over her," said Nate as he cradled a sleeping Anna in his arms.

"Ok. Well do you need anything?" asked Shane as Jason made a cup of coffee for him and his brothers

"No I'm good but when you can bring home some chicken soup. I think it might help Anna."

"Ok bro. Frankie lets go," shouted Jason as he and Shane got their jackets

"I'm coming. I'm coming," snapped Frankie as he made his way down stairs.

"Hey loose the attitude young man," said Jason kissing Annabelle on her warm forehead, "if her fever doesn't go down take her to the doctor."

"Ok drive safely there's ice on the roads," said Nate soothing the two year old in his arms as she stirred a little bit.

"We will," said Shane and with that Nate watched as his brothers left to tend to their restaurant. Leaving him to tend to their two year old sister who was sick. He and his brothers spent all night tending to their sick sister and when she finally did get to sleep it was around 3 am. Sleep deprived Nate slowly rocked the two year old as she cried from being sick. The poor thing had barely slept the following night and it broke his heart seeing her like this. He had just put her down after finally getting her to sleep when the door bell rang. He was just about to catch a few Z's himself. Groaning he opened the door to see Justin Russo, his long time friend, holding a brown paper bag.

"Hey buddy how's Baby A feeling," asked Justin

"She finally went to sleep," said Nate allowing Justin in the house

"What about you?" asked Justin.

"I'm fine," said Nate but was cut off by a yawn.

"I tell you what, how about you go upstairs and get some shut eye while I take care of things."

"Justin I can't. I wish I could but I can't. I have dishes to do, laundry; Anna has to take her medicine in an hour."

"Then let me take care of it. Nate you're not doing Annabelle any good if you just tire yourself out and you sure has heck won't be any good to your brothers if you get sick too. You have to take care of yourself Natey and the first step to that is to get some sleep," said Justin as he took a plate that Nate was washing and took his place, "Now you get your skinny little butt up stairs right now mister and leave everything to moi."

"Thanks Justin," said Nate as he made it half way up the stairs before stopping.

"Get," said Justin causing Nate to walk up the stairs and into his room. He got a good three hours of sleep before waking up again to the smell of chicken soup. Lazily, Nate got out of his bed and made his way down stairs to see his best friend Justin Russo making chicken soup over the stove, while singing to the song Bleeding Love. Nate watched as his friend made a complete fool of himself. He waited until the song was done before making himself known, by clapping.

"Whoa Nate I had no idea," said Justin startled by the clapping

"Do you do this every time you cook," laughed Nate taking a seat on the counter next to Justin

"Nah only on Tuesday."

"It is Tuesday."

"Exactly."

"Did Anna wake up?" asked Nate as he picked up the baby monitor.

"Once but it was because she was hungry. Don't worry I fed her, gave her the medicine and put her back to bed. Nate her fever hasn't gone down," said Justin handing Nate a bowl of soup.

"Ok I'll take her to the doctor's office," said Nate taking a bite of the soup, "Speaking of sister's where's Nichole?"

"She is with Max at the park," said Justin doing the same.

"Awe that's cool."

Just then a crying could be heard over the baby monitor. A signal that Annabelle had woken up and was upset. Hearing this Nate jumped up off the counter and went into his sister's room. Coming out moments later with a squalling Annabelle.

"Is she ok," asked Justin putting a hand to the toddler's forehead.

"I don't know. Justin get me some blankets and a thermometer," ordered Nate as he felt his sister start to shiver. Justin got the things needed and handed them to the worried teen. After wrapping her up in blankets Nate set the thermometer in the toddler's mouth and waited for a while before hearing it beep.

"102 I'm taking her to the doctor's office," said Nate picking her up. He had made it to the door when he was stopped by Justin.

"We'll take my car. You're in no condition to drive," said Justin as he got his own coat and ushered Nate and Annabelle to his car.

"No condition to drive? Justin I'm a worried brother not drunk."

"That's why I'm driving. You should never drive when worried."

Several minutes later they arrived at the doctor's office. After about 45 minutes of waiting the doctor finally called them back and started to examine Annabelle.

"Well it's been a awhile since I've seen this little cutie," said Dr. Braverman as he entered the small room, "how's she doing?"

"Not too good. She's been up half the night coughing, sneezing, throwing up and her nose is stuffed up," said Nate cradling Annabelle in his arms.

"Has she been keeping anything down?"

"Not really."

"What about fluids?"

"Same."

Nate held the Annabelle in his arms mostly because she held on to him for dear life and wouldn't let go. Dr. Braverman did the usual check up before moving on to some tests. After an hour he finally came to a conclusion.

"It's the flu. Give her these antibiotics, and make sure she gets plenty of fluids," said Dr. Braverman handing Nate a piece of paper. They were just about to leave when they were stopped again by the doctor.

"Nate has everyone in the family had a flu shot," asked the doctor

"I'm not real sure I mean I know that Joe and I didn't but I'm not real sure about Kevin or Frankie," said Nate rubbing Annabelle's back.

"Ok well if you don't mind I think that it would be a good idea if you and your brothers get the flu shot."

"F….f…flu shot."

Ok in case you haven't noticed, Nate Grey hates needles. Has been since birth. So even getting something as simple as a flu shot was like dying to Nate Grey.

"Come on Nate. Annabelle doesn't need you sick while she's sick," said Justin taking the now sleeping toddler out of Nate's arm and ushering Nate to the table.

"Don't worry I'll make this quick and painless," said Dr. Braverman getting the needle ready and whipping Nate's arm. Nate turned his head toward his friend and buried his face in Justin's shoulder.

"Just breathe," soothed Justin as he watched the doctor stick the needle in Nate. Nate winced and squeezed Justin's hand while letting out a shaky breath.

"And we are done," said the doctor taking the needle out.

"That was awful," groaned Nate bringing his sleeve down and taking his baby sister out of his friend's arms.

"One down three to go. Just have them come by my office after work and we'll get this done."

"Yea that outta git 'r' done."

The trio left the doctor's office and began the drive to the pharmacy. After picking up the medicine Nate called his brothers and told them about the appointment that the doctor made for them to get their flu shots. It wasn't long until they made it back home.

"Ok Baby A let's take this and then you can g to sleep," said Nate as Justin walked in with Annabelle in his arms.

"Poor thing barely slept in the car," said Justin as Nate handed him the medicine and he gave it to the toddler. Sighing when she refused the medicine.

"Come on Baby A please," begged Justin trying again

"No," said Annabelle turning her

"Aw come on its really good," he said fake trying it

"Icky," she said making a face

"Here let me try," said Nate taking the spoon from Justin and putting it near her mouth making a face when she refused it

"Honey the sooner you take this the sooner you can go back to sleep," said Nate trying again smiling when she finally took it.

"See now that wasn't so bad," cooed Nate

"Says the man who cried when getting a shot," joked Justin as he went up stairs dodging the pillow that was thrown at him. He took his time in getting the two year old to sleep. Playing the guitar was one way. Several minutes later he returned down stairs to see Nate asleep on the couch. Smiling he put a blanket over Nate and proceeded to the kitchen to make supper; figuring that the middle Grey wouldn't want to cook after cooking all day. Several minutes later Shane, Jason, and Frankie returned.

"Ugh I hate needles," groaned Frankie as he threw his apron on the couch.

"Hey now," said Nate as he sat up sleepily rubbing his eyes

"Oops sorry Nate didn't see you there," laughed Frankie as he sat himself down on the couch next to his big brother.

"Yea right," said Nate clasping hands with Jason and Shane.

"How ya feeling man," asked Jason as he looked around the house to see that everything was spotless, "Good lord you must be tired."

"What?" said Nate looking around and seeing that the house was spotless

"You like," said a voice. The boys turned around to see their long time friend Justin Russo holding Annabelle who looked so much better than she did this morning.

"Justin you did all this," asked Shane as the others looked at him in shock.

"Yep, I had nothing else better to do and with Nate and the baby asleep…I hope you don't mind," said Justin as he handed Annabelle her sippy cup that contain juice.

"No...No it's fine it's just…thank you," said Jason as he hugged his friend and the others did the same.

"Well I guess I better get supper ready," says Shane as he goes into the kitchen only to find supper already made

"Yea I made supper too I hope you don't mind Shane," said Justin wincing a little

"Yes I don't have to cook today," shouts Shane pumping his fists in the air making everyone laugh.

"Justin you didn't have to do this," said Nate getting up from the couch

"I know but I wanted to and besides you have someone else to think of," said Justin giving Annabelle to Nate, "Now come on I didn't slave over a hot stove for nothing."

Turns out Justin was an excellent cook. Even Shane had to admit it, in fact he even offered Justin a job at Son's of Grey as his sue chef. Justin gladly accepted and the group enjoyed a nice bowl of vegetable soup.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: ok well here it is my update for the New Year hope you all enjoy this lovely chapter. Please send in your reviews and please watch the small video I made based off this story. R&R people.


	12. Chapter 12

"Pick up," shouted Justin as he rang the bell on the counter for Nate to pick up the food and give it to the customers.

"Jack, get that while I take care of these people," said Nate as he wrote down the orders for table 12.

"Kind of busy here Nate G," said Jack getting table 6 their drink orders. Of all days to have a full house it had to be today.

"FRANKIE," the duo shouted

"HE'S AT A FRIENDS," shouted Jason as he downed a bottle of water while working the cash register, "$1.20 is your change you guys have a nice day."

"Well someone grab this order before I eat it myself," said Shane as Justin worked on flipping the hamburger patties.

"JAS HELP US OUT," shouted Jack and Nate as they rushed to get other peoples orders

"GET IT YOURSELF," shouted Jason. This didn't go unnoticed by Nate or Shane. They have noticed a huge difference in Jason for the past week. He seemed to be going to the bathroom a lot lately, he lost a lot of weight, and he seemed to be drinking more water each day. It was all too similar to the Grey boys but where have they seen this before?

"Sorry I'm late guys," said Big Rob as he, Annabelle and Nichole enter the café. The girls were over at Justin's house for a play date and were to come to the restaurant at 12 for lunch. It was 12:30 now.

"It's ok Rob. We're swamped right now," said Shane as Justin put yet another plate on the counter with the other plates of food.

"I got it," he said as the girls took a spot behind the counter Jason was working at.

"Here's your lunch girls," said Jason taking out two paper bags and handed them to the girls.

"Thanks Jas," said Anna has she and Nichole dug in to their PB&J sandwiches.

Big Rob took this time to get all the plates delivered while the boys took orders, cooked or work the cash register. Shane was right they were swamped and everybody was stressed. He didn't know if it was because of Jason's bad attitude but he sure didn't like it. Jason had already lost his temper at almost everyone today and Big Rob was starting to wonder. It was after work and only when Jason left that he confronted it with the other Grey's.

"Am I the only one who's noticed a change in Jason lately," said Big Rob as Nate and Jason picked up the girls and rested them on their hips.

"No I noticed it too," said Nate rubbing Annabelle's back

"Yea, so have I," said Shane grabbing his jacket

"Me too," said Justin as Nichole brought her arms around her older brother

"He's been all moody lately and he's been drinking a lot of water," said Big Rob

"Yea and he's been losing a lot of weight," said Shane when it suddenly clicked

"Nate, weren't those your symptoms before you were diagnosis with diabetes," asked Justin as it suddenly made since.

"Yea. Oh man why didn't I see it before," said a panicked Nate, "Shane call Garbo and tell him to bring Jason to the hospital ASAP."

"Nate it's probably not as bad as you think," said Shane as Nate was dialing away on his cell phone.

"Shane, I have diabetes. When I was diagnosis my sugar level was dangerously high, this is serious," snapped Nate he handed the phone to Shane. After much convincing Garbo agreed to take Jason to the hospital while the others agreed to meet them there. After about an hour they made it to Jason's room.

"Hey man how you feeling," asked Justin as he and Jason bumped knuckles

"Pretty good, but I don't see the reason behind all this," said Jason as Nate handed Annabelle to Shane and sat on Jason's bed.

"I can answer that," said Nate, "Jas have you noticed how you've lost weight lately?"

"Yes," said Jason looking down and suddenly became very interested in the bed sheets

"Extreme thirst?"

"Yes."

"Maybe frequent bathroom breaks and mood swings?"

"Yes, what do think I have diabetes or something?"

"It's the same symptoms I had before I was diagnosis."

"Jas you knew about this and you didn't tell us," said Shane as Jason just lost it and broke down

"I thought that if I didn't say anything that maybe it would go away," said Jason as Justin ushered Annabelle and Nichole out of the room using the excuse of food.

"Jas stuff like this just doesn't go away. But with a little help from your friends and family we can manage this," says Shane as he and his brothers get into a hug unaware that the doctor had walked in.

"Ah Jason I see you have your brothers here," said Dr. Braverman as he looked at his chart

"Yea," was all Jason said. He was just waiting for the doctor to say that he had diabetes; all he wanted was to just get it over with.

"Well Jason it seems that you do in fact have diabetes. Type one to be exact," said Dr. Braverman as the brothers brought each other into a hug and cried, "and if I'm correct I do believe that Nicholas also has diabetes?"

"That is correct," said Nate whipping his eyes

"So I take it you guys know all about it and know that we just need to get

his sugar levels under control," said Dr. Braverman as the boys just

nodded, "Ok Jason let's get started."

It took about an hour discussing all the things needed to get Jason's

sugar levels under control and about 30 minutes to get it at a healthy

rate. After much discussion it came down to the harder part.

"What are we gonna tell Annabelle," asked Jason

"The truth I mean after all she does know about Nate and his diabetes,"

said Shane as he played a game on his phone.

"He's right Jas. I mean like it or not she has to know otherwise she's

gonna find out on her own.

"I guess you guys are right," said Jason looking down refusing to let the

tears fall.

"Hey no tears big brother, cause you have us to help you with this. Nothing I repeat nothing is going to slow you down," said Nate getting out his phone to call Justin to have him bring Anna to the room.

"I'm scared Nate."

"I know I know."

The phone rang several times before Justin picked up. After about a minute Justin agreed to bring the girls up so they could have a conversation with Annabelle. The boys took this time as an opportunity to come up with what they were going to say. Not long after they came up with what they were going to say Justin came in with the girls.

"Hey Baby A," said Shane as he walked over and picked up the young girl

"Did you have fun with Uncle Justin," asked Nate as he came up to hug Annabelle.

"Ya," she said taking a sip of her drink

"Justin please tell me that's not coke or coffee," said Jason giving his friend a look that said I'm serious.

"Don't worry it's a smoothie. Don't stress yourself Jason," said Justin as he picked up Nichole and rested her on his hip

"Good cause I would hate to kill you if she got a sugar high," said Jason shifting in his bed a little

"Yea right you'd enjoy every minute of it. So what's wrong? Are you ok," asked Justin

"Yea I'm fine it's just we needed to talk to Annabelle about something," replied Jason as Shane put Annabelle next to Jason on the bed.

"Ok well call if you need anything."

With that Justin and Nichole left leaving the three brothers and their little sister in Jason's hospital room. Suddenly it became very quite.

"Annabelle there's something your brothers and I wanna talk to you about," said Shane as he sat down next to her on Jason's bed.

"What tis is," she asked unaware of the looks Nate and Jason were exchanging

"Baby A you do know that Nate has diabetes right," asked Shane as tears started to form.

"Yes."

"And you do know what diabetes is right?"

"Yes. It's when soogar levels aren't norwal."

"Well Baby A we kinda have news involving Jason."

"What's wrong," she asked suddenly clinging tight to her older brother

"Honey I have diabetes," said Jason trying to hold back the tears but failed.

"Jas Jas," she said hugging him as everyone cried. An hour later they all had stopped crying.

"Baby A now that Jason has diabetes we all need your help to make sure his sugar levels stay normal, both his and mine," said Nate as Annabelle gave a small nod.

"Jest a wittle bit wonger on you both will be fine," said Annabelle as smiles came to the boys faces.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Yes I did infact just write that. Ok I got the idea from a magazine I was reading and I noticed that Kevin also had a dog tag that matched Nick's. So I thought hey what if Kevin had diabetes. It was originally supposed to be a story about just that topic but I decided hey why not try to kill two birds with one stone. So tell me what you think and we'll see what goes from here.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys this is Ole Miss Chick with an important annoucment. Ok so I have been writing chapter 11 for you guys but due to school, family, and friends I havent had time to fully write. I also probably wont be updating as much because a friend of mine and I are currently working on this play for school and it not only needs more lines but two of our actors quite on us so we have to go through the acting process again. The play is due in Feb so you see why Im so stress; not to mention all the other shit going on in my life. Dont worry though for I have a spolier for the nxt chapter see if you cant tell whats going to happen. Well thanks a bunch loves I promise to get back as soon as I can.

_"Nate you ok," asked Jason as he made his way over to his brother who at the moment was talking on the phone. It was Annabelle's third birthday and they were having a celebration in the backyard with their friends and family. It was when Nate had turned ghost white that the oldest Grey had gotten worried. Last time he was like this it was when they had gotten a call that their younger brother Frankie had been arrested for stealing. Though that's not to say that things had been a little off for the Grey's; after Jason's diagnosis with diabetes and Frankie's arrest their grandma had offered to take Frankie in at her place to get him outta trouble and to also help the boys out with raising Annabelle. After much discussion the boys finally agreed to let their grandma take Frankie and now here they were celebrating Annabelle's third birthday.  
"Jas think you can help me out over here," called Shane as he walked by carrying the cake.  
"Coming," he called back taking one last glance at his brother.  
"Hey man you know what's up with Nate," asked Shane as he placed the cake on the picnic  
"I don't know man. But once he picked up the phone he just went as white as a ghost," said Jason as his little brother walked over to them.  
"Guys I have to talk to you about something," said Nate as Annabelle came toddling over to them and wrapped her tiny arms around his leg.  
_  
Hope you like. xoxo  
Ana M.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nate you ok," asked Jason as he made his way over to his brother who at the moment was talking on the phone. It was Annabelle's third birthday and they were having a celebration in the backyard with their friends and family. It was when Nate had turned ghost white that the oldest Grey had gotten worried. Last time he was like this it was when they had gotten a call that their younger brother Frankie had been arrested for stealing. Though that's not to say that things had been a little off for theGrey's; after Jason's diagnosis with diabetes and Frankie's arrest their grandma had offered to take Frankie in at her place to get him outta trouble and to also help the boys out with raising Annabelle. After much discussion the boys finally agreed to let their grandma take Frankie and now here they were celebrating Annabelle's third birthday.

"Jas think you can help me out over here," called Shane as he walked by carrying the cake.

"Coming," he called back taking one last glance at his brother.

"Hey man you know what's up with Nate," asked Shane as he placed the cake on the picnic

"I don't know man. But once he picked up the phone he just went as white as a ghost," said Jason as his little brother walked over to them.

"Guys I have to talk to you about something," said Nate as Annabelle came toddling over to them and wrapped her tiny arms around his leg.

"Natey up," she said as her brothers smiled down at her and Nate picked her up.

"What you doing baby girl," asked Shane eating a chip before handing one to her.

"Pwaying," she said eating her chip

"Playing," mocked Jason tickling her tummy as she giggled

"Hey look Anna its Nichole," said Nate looking up to see Justin balancing both Nichole and a present in his arms.

"Hey boo happy birthday," said Justin kissing her cheek while handing Jason the present.

"Tank you Unca Just Just," she said as she was set on the ground by Nate while Nichole was set down by Justin.

"Come on Nichole lets go pway," said Annabelle as her and Nichole raised to play with the other kids leaving the guys to sit and chat

"So what's new fellas," asked Justin as Shane put hamburgers on the grill leaving Justin in charge of preparing them.

"Well Natey here was about to tell us something," said Jason putting an arm around Nate who was currently munching some grapes.

"Yea so come on Nate lets here it," said Shane as Nate slowly swallowed the grape before taking a seat in a chair

"Ok well I don't know how to say this but..." began Nate but was soon cut off by Shane.

"Oh my god please tell me that Nana didn't file for custody over Annabelle," shrieked Shane as he and Justin dropped what they were doing to listen to Nate.

"God no. No I was going to say that the person who called was Ellen she said that she wanted to do an interview entitled _Stars: Where Are They Now?_" said Nate as the others let out a breath that they didn't even know they were holding.

"That's all? Ha this will be easy," said Shane getting back to his cooking

"Did I also mention that she wants all of us on the show? As in Connect 3, Annabelle, Frankie, Justin and Nichole," said Nate as suddenly everyone went pale.

"Wait how did Nichole and I get in on this," asked Justin preparing the burgers.

"I think I know the answer to that," came a voice. Everyone turned their heads toward the voice only to be met by the gaze and smile of Mitchie Torres, Shane's girlfriend.

"Apparently we're not the only ones being targeted by the press," she said handing the boys a magazine that not only had a picture of the boys playing with Annabelle at the park but also one of Justin pushing Nichole on the swings.

"We should have known not to go outside without disguises," groaned Jason as the others read the article.

"Well hang on a minute," said Shane getting a better look at the headline, "they don't know that Nichole is Justin's sister they think that she is his daughter."

"And that makes me feel better how?" asked Justin clearly annoyed about the press

"It means that they're not looking in to your personal life," he said winking while putting burgers on to the plates.

"Shane this is serious. Ellen wants you guys in her show with Baby A and Nikki," said Mitchie as Nichole and Anna rushed over to the five.

"Mitchie," they squealed as Mitchie hugged the two girls.

"My goodness you two have gotten so big," she said looking at the two girls.

"Are you girls ready to eat," asked Jason as his girlfriend, Danielle, kissed him on the cheek while handing him and the others a glass of lemonade.

The girls nodded their heads and soon everyone sat down to eat. Jason with the help of Danielle brought out the cake moments later as everyone sang happy birthday to Annabelle. Soon it was time to open presents. Annabelle opened every gift given to her and thanked everyone for her presents. Little did she know that there was one last gift that she didn't know about.

"Everyone," shouted Jason as everyone turned their attention toward him as Nate and Shane got out the guitars, "ok as you all know my brothers and I were once in a band called Connect 3. Like what three years ago? Well we think that it's time for our baby sister to hear her big brothers sing. Baby A this song is for you."

At this he put the mic back on the stand and took the guitar handed to him by Shane who took his place at the mic.

"Happy Birthday baby girl," said Shane as Jason and Nate started playing the chords to Please Be Mine. Everyone listened in complete awe as the boys performed one of their first songs ever for their little sister. Even Anna and Nichole sat still completely awe struck at the fact that her brothers had once been famous. Once the song had finally come to an end everyone clapped and cheered making the boys smile. Oh how they missed the sounds of screaming fan girls throwing out marriage proposals, going on tour with the top music performers, even waking up at 5am was something they missed; but right now they had someone more important to think about.

"I wuved it," squealed Annabelle as she hugged her brothers, truly mesmerized at the fact that her brothers had given up everything that made them happy to make her happy.

*One Week Later*

"We are here with Connect 3. That's right the Connect 3. They are here with us for a mega comeback after a three year absence so tell boys is it really true that your little sister is the reason for your being MIA," asked Ellen as she looked at the three boys on the couch. They had finally agreed to do the talk show thanks to their friends and family and a little from the fans.

"Well it's not so much as a bad thing in fact she is our world," said Nate as the other two boys nodded their heads.

"So I understand that the very same week you announced that you had a sister, you boys also announced that you guys would be taking a full on leave to be there for her?"

"That is correct. In fact not long after that we opened up a restaurant called Son's of Grey and well she practically grew up there," said Jason.

"Son's of Grey? I heard ya'll make the best burgers ever."

"Well thank you. Shane is a good cook," said Nate

"Shane cooks?"

"Well after mom died and we got our appetite back one of us had to learn how to cook," said Shane.

"True very true. So how old is Annabelle?"

"She just turned three a week ago."

"I understand that you sang to her on her birthday?"

"That is correct. She and her little friend Nichole said that we sounded great," said Jason as the boys laughed along with Ellen

"Now Nichole, if I'm correct, is Justin Russo's little sister," asked Ellen as the boys nodded

"Yea she is and she is the cutest thing we love her to death," said Shane

"You know a little birdie told me that Justin, Nichole and Annabelle are here with you today."

"Yes they are. They are right there," said Nate pointing toward his sister, best friend and his sister as they waved.

"Well let's bring them out here then shall we."

With that the audience broke out into an applause as Justin made his way out with the girls not too far behind. He and the girls hugged Ellen before Nichole settled on Justin's lap and Annabelle on Nate's.

"So this is the little lady that has captured our boy's hearts," said Ellen as everyone smiled.

"Yea she's our life," said Shane tucking a string of hair behind her ear before kissing her cheek causing everyone to aw.

"So Justin tell us about your sister?"

"Well she was actually adopted so she's not my sister by blood. But I still love her none the less," said Justin hugging Nichole as the boys smiled and Nate kissed Annabelle on her head.

"So do you guys have any flashbacks of when she was a baby or like of back in the day?" asked Ellen

"I actually had one of when she was just starting to walk," said Jason as Nate and Shane laughed.

"Wasn't that when the restaurant was closed because of a holiday," asked Shane

"And when you decided to actually break out the video camera," laughed Nate

"Yea."

"I remember that day."

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

A/N: Ok guys the next chapter is completely based off of flashbacks from the boys on Annabelle growing up. Please send in your ideas. Remember no idea is a bad one.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well we would all like to hear about it. Am I right," said Ellen as the crowd cheered and the boys smiled.

"Ok well let's see, like Shane said it was when the restaurant was closed for the holidays and it was also when we were teaching Annabelle here to walk," said Nate as Jason tickled her under her chin

"We were having one of our lazy days so we were dressed in sweat pants and a t shirt

_Flashback_

"_Come on baby girl walk to me," said Jason as Shane let go of his little sister as she took a few steps toward Jason before falling to the floor to crawl. Both of the brothers gave a half smile as Jason handed the video camera to Shane before picking up Annabelle, "Young lady you got to learn to walk sometime."_

"_Ugh I guess I better start supper," said Shane handing the camera to Jason before kissing Anna on the cheek_

"_I got it Shane," called Nate as Jason handed Annabelle over to Shane to get a video of Nate._

"_Hello Natey," said Jason as he came up to Nate who at the moment was fixing some vegetables. Nate turned his head and smiled at the camera before continuing._

"_Shouldn't you be filming Annabelle," he asked not taking his eyes off of what he was doing._

"_I was but something tells me that she won't take her first steps today," said Jason as Nate held up a spoon with a carrot on it to him. Jason took a bite of it and chewed it before talking again._

"_Delicious," was all he said before continuing with the filming. Even though Nate had told him to turn off the camera because he didn't look good, but Jason just shrugged it aside and continued completely unaware of the small child walking towards them._

"_Jason," shrieked Nate dropping the spatula in his hand getting a little teary eyed. Jason quickly turned around to see Annabelle walking into the kitchen towards them. Wait, walking. She was walking. Nate slowly bent down and opened his arms as the baby toddled over to him; while Shane watched her leave his arms._

"_That's it Baby A walk to Natey," cheered Shane watching as Annabelle made it to the arms of Nate Grey. Nate then picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Jason continued to film the scene before him, tears forming in his eyes. This was in fact the happiest day of his life. Correction this was the happiest day of their lives._

_End Flashback_

Everyone was now laughing at the memory, but all stopped when Ellen began to speak.

"So do you boys still have those pictures," she asked as Nate, Shane and Jason blushed.

"We do but we'd prefer to keep that private," said Jason as Annabelle leaned her head up on Nate's chest and Nichole on Justin's

"Looks like someone's tired," cooed Ellen patting Nate and Justin's knee

"No trust me you should have seen us when we were working with them at work," said Nate as Justin nodded adding in, "now that was tiring."

"But wait Justin I thought that you didn't show up until the girls were two," said Ellen

"I didn't but I did work at this place called El Portillo. When mom and dad had to work and my grandma was doing god knows what I took Nichole with me to work and oh man it was stressful," said Justin

"Let me guess you guys used one of those baby carriers," asked Ellen leaning back in her seat.

"Yea," said the boys in unison

"It really did suck especially when she kicked," groaned Shane as the others did the same

"Well tell us about it."

"Let's see I couldn't bring her in the kitchen at the time. So Jason and Nate always had to swap, so it was Nate's turn when it happened," said Shane pointing to his brothers

"Oh no let's not remember that," groaned Nate

_Flashback_

"_I'll be right back with your drink orders," said Nate writing down the orders while trying his best to keep his balance; which was kind of hard considering the fact that Annabelle was strapped onto one of those baby carriers and that he was carrying a tray with some tables food on it. Since it was too hard to find a good baby sitter and the boys didn't think that Frankie was old enough to watch Annabelle by himself, they had to bring her to work with them._

"_ok so that's the SOS burger for you, the Elvis Costello wrap for you and I guess the Hello Goodbye salad would be yours," said Nate handing the food to the customers. All the while keeping them away from the baby strapped to his chest whom at the moment was kicking. _

"_Aw what a cute baby, is she yours," asked the woman tickling the baby making her giggle_

"_Um no she's my sister," said Nate putting a hand to the baby so she'll stop moving around so much_

"_Well she's just the cutest thing in the world," said the other woman as the woman right beside her nodded._

"_Well thank you. Is there anything else I can get you ladies," asked Nate as he prepared to turn around._

"_Nah we're good Love," said one of the ladies as the other two just nodded. Satisfied, Nate made his way over to his older brother who at the moment was busy helping a customer._

"_Ma'am I'm sorry I promise we'll take care of the bathrooms ASAP," he said as he say Nate walk up to the counter, "Hey Natey how's it going?"_

"_How do you think? I've had over twenty people ask me if Annabelle was my baby. Not only that she won't stop moving and kicking. 30 drinks and 20 plates were lost Jas," groaned Nate as he collapsed in a chair that Jason had set out for him, "God how did mom go through with this five times?"_

"_Well for one thing it was her job as a woman and dishes can be replaced," butted in Shane as Jason nodded. Their conversation was soon interrupted when a man and woman with a baby came up to the counter to pay._

"_The food is outstanding," said the man as he gave Jason the credit card._

"_Totally and the service was nice," said the woman looking at Nate who blushed. She must have sensed his discomfort for she leaned forward to talk to him, "Don't worry sweetie my first day working with the baby wasn't easy either."_

"_Gee thanks," said Nate. Just then the baby belonging to the man and woman began to talk._

"_Mama, papa," said the baby as the parents looked on lovingly at their baby._

"_How old is your baby," asked Jason as he and his brothers looked on in amazement. The baby couldn't have been older than Annabelle._

"_He'll be nine months in a week," said the man. The boys were shocked Annabelle was already nine months old and yet she still didn't know how to talk yet. As the man, wife and baby walked away the trio looked at each other._

"_I can't believe it, Annabelle is nine months old and she still can't talk yet," said Shane taking the baby out of the carrier that was strapped to Nate as she played with his hair._

"_I know. We have to work on that after work," said Jason as Shane put Anna back in the carrier but not before kissing her cheek. The rest of the day was pretty slow and the boys took every chance they had at teaching their baby sister a new word. A week went by and still nothing that was until one day._

"_Here are your drinks," said Nate as he passed drinks out to a crowded table._

"_When will our food be ready," asked a man at the table. It was crowded at Son's of Grey tonight and the boys always tried their best to please everyone but sometimes things were kind of hard._

"_In a minute sir," said Nate as he rubbed his sisters back, unaware that Jason was right behind him waiting tables._

"_You said that 25 minutes ago. Either you put that baby down and bring us our food or my family and I are gone," said the man. Nate put a protective hand on Annabelle to try to sooth her cause she was getting a bit fussy. Lucky for Nate Jason, Garbo and Jack heard everything._

"_Hey man he's trying his best over here," said Jack stepping in front of Nate who at the moment was trying to get Annabelle to stop crying._

"_Oh look he's got a boyfriend," teased the man as he shoved Jack aside who at the moment was replaced by Garbo._

"_Touch him and your dead buddy," he threatened as Shane came running out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about._

"_Oh yea make me," snapped the man shoving Garbo. Jack and Garbo were just about to punch the man but was cut off by Jason._

"_Hey look there is no need for violence," said Jason getting between them as he looked at Shane signaling him to get Big Rob. Shane slowly snuck away to get their body guard while giving Jack the look that said get Nate and Annabelle out ASAP. Jack quickly did that as Shane did the same._

"_Hey all I want is my food," said the man _

"_Ok well can you not take it out on my little brother?"_

"_He's the one who's being slow if he just put that damn baby with a babysitter then maybe this wouldn't be a problem."_

"_Look its packed. Why don't you just sit down and we'll be out with your food in a second."_

"_Look either my food gets here in less than a minute or I'm out. I'm not gonna sit here and wait all because you boys don't know how to raise a child."_

_By now Jason had had enough. He dodged for the guy and started throwing punches. For a second there the dude starting punching back but the fight was soon interrupted by Big Rob who grabbed Jason off of the guy._

"_That's enough man," said Big Rob as Shane grabbed Jason to keep him from throwing more punches. Big Rob escorted the guy and his buddies out of the restaurant but not without a fight. While this was going on Shane got Jason to calm down and Jack got Nate and Annabelle to safety. The group met in the front of the restaurant seconds later._

"_You boys should go on home," replied Jack as Nate continued to try to sooth Annabelle_

"_Yea we'll tell Big Rob to not let anyone else in. We'll close early," replied Garbo as Big Rob nodded his head_

"_Thanks guys but who's going to close the restaurant if you leave. One of us might as well stay and help," said Jason as he and Shane helped Nate out by rubbing Anna's back_

"_No, we'll do it. Jas think about the baby," said Big Rob as he took Anna from Nate and began to rock her, getting her to finally stop crying._

"_Ok and thanks Rob," said Jason as he was handed Annabelle who now had a pacifier in her mouth. They put her back in the baby carrier and began the walk to their car._

"_Hold up guys we got trouble," called Jack as the press became visible. The boys slowly backed up mostly because they didn't want the bright flashes to wake up Anna. They all decided to sneak around back but just as a precaution they handed Kevin a blanket to wrap around Nate and Annabelle. Wrapping the blanket around Nate and Anna the boys heard a voice one they've never heard before and shocked to hear._

"_Natey," came Annabelle's soft voice_

_Tears stared to fall down the boy's faces. Their baby girl had said her first word._

_End Flashback_

"Aw that's so sweet," cooed Ellen, "What happened after that?"

"Well we went home and just spent the day relaxing at the house," said Nate as he rubbed a sleeping Anna's back.

"Well that's all the time we have left for today," said Ellen as the camera's shut off. After giving a small interview the boys headed home.

"Justin why don't you and Nichole stay here for the night; it's late and I'm sure your parents won't mind," said Jason as Nate and Shane brought Annabelle inside the house. Jason greatly accepted and followed Jason to the guest room. That night everyone slept peacefully including Anna and Nichole.


	16. Chapter 16

*Two Years Later*

"Nate, help me out over here," said Jason walking over to his brother who at the moment was taking a table's order, "Can you bring this tray over to table 5 while I check my levels? Thanks man I owe you one."

With that Jason handed the tray to Nate and made his way to the bathroom. Nate stared at his older brother in shock; Nate was supposed to be on his break after taking the orders from table 2. Looks like that's not going to happen just yet. To top it all off Annabelle was supposed to be back from school soon and Nate was going to help her with her homework while he was on his break. Again not going to happen anytime soon. Nate looked out the window to find Big Rob's car pull up. That was something the brothers agreed on when they put Annabelle in school. If Nate, Shane or Jason couldn't pick her up then Big Rob, Jack or Garbo would. This was one of those days. Nate was passing the food out to the people at table 5 when Annabelle and Nichole came bouncing in, Annabelle's curls flying everywhere.

"Natey," she squealed hugging his middle as he smiled and so did the customers

"Hey baby. How was school," he asked as he led his sister and Nichole to the counter where Jason was now drinking a Gatorade.

"It was great everyone loved my show and tell," she said hugging Jason as she and Nate walked up to him.

"Low blood sugar dude," asked Nate as Shane came out of the kitchen with Justin not too far behind. The two boys hugged the girls before turning to Nate and Jason.

"Ok well Nate looks like you and Justin can go on break now," said Shane got back in the kitchen only to return moments later with two PB&J's and two glasses of milk.

"Thank you Shay," said the girls taking their snacks before heading to their own personal table in the back.

"We'll meet you there in a minute girls," said Justin as the girls nodded and made their way to the table completely unaware that Nate had a death grip on the counter.

"Breathe through the pain Nate," soothed Jason as Nate took in a deep breath and then exhaled.

"That's it I'm calling Mitchie to pick him up," said Shane as Justin rubbed Nate's back.

"What good is that gonna do," asked Jason

"Well that way he can at least be comfortable."

"Nate you have to see a doctor about this," said Justin once the pain had stopped.

"It's probably nothing," said Nate taking a sip of the sprite handed to him by John Taylor

"Nate if you won't see a doctor then at least let Danielle have a look at you," said Jason

"If I do will you guys please leave me alone?" asked an irritated Nate.

"Of course," said Shane as Nate nodded causing the older boys to smile. Danielle was working at the doctor's office as a doctor's assistant and had been the one to recommend Jason to get checked out before being diagnosis with diabetes. Jason began to call Danielle as Nate and Justin went to help Nichole and Annabelle with their homework. Jason came up moments later and announced that Danielle would be by to take a look at Nate after they ate dinner.

"What's wrong with Natey," asked Annabelle going over to Nate and hugging him.

"Nothing baby Nate just isn't feeling too good," said Shane coming up with two water bottles and handing them to Nate and Jason who greatly accepted them, "Danielle called and told me to tell you both to drink plenty of water. She thinks this might be diabetes related so she's gonna look at the both of you."

"Only your girlfriend dude," whispered Nate to Jason who smirked.

"Is Natey going to be alright," asked Nichole as Justin took a bite of a sugar cookie

"I'm going to be fine sweetie," said Nate leaning closer to Nichole and putting Annabelle in his lap, "I promise."

"Good cause I hate it when you're sick," said Annabelle getting up from Nate's lap and going into Jason's arms and Justin picked Nichole up

"Nate come on Big Rob is going to take you five home," said Shane helping Nate up

"What. Why? I feel fine."

"Cause Danielle just called me and told me to get you and Jason home."

"No I meant why all five of us?"

"Because you're the one with the stomach problems, Jason is there cause Danny thinks that it might be diabetes related and she wants him there, Justin to watch the girls and to make sure you take it easy, as for the girls well we can't leave them at the store cause I'm always in the kitchen."

"True dat true dat."

"Now you guys go home get some rest and I'll take over from here," said Shane as the five got out to the minivan and drove on home. It wasn't until they got home that another pain had hit Nate.

"JUSTIN GET ANNA AND NICHOLE INSIDE THE HOUSE," yelled Jason as he and Big Rob supported Nate who was holding his stomach and crying as the pain hit him. Just then a white Mercedes Benz pulled up and out popped Jason's long time girlfriend Danielle.

"Nate on a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain," she asked him

"Nine," he grunted gripping Jason's hand in a death grip.

"Ow, Nate that's my guitar playing hand," groaned Jason as he heared something crack in his hand, "Ok I'm no doctor but please tell me that that wasn't my hand?"

"That wasn't your hand," said Danielle as the pain began to stop and Nate released his grip on his brother's hand, "That was a bone in your hand."

"AW COME ON," groaned Jason looking at his broken hand

"Sorry Jason," said Nate as Jason, Danielle and Big Rob helped him get in the house and on to the couch

"It's ok Nate," said Jason as Danielle began to poke around Nate's mid section

"Nate tell me when you fill some pain," she said still poking around

"Ouch," he said when she got to certain spot on his side

"It's his appendex. We need to get him to the hospital to have it removed," she said as the others helped him up and back out to the car. By this time Justin came down the stairs with the girls just as Nate was helped up.

"Is Nate ok," asked Annabelle going over to Nate and hugging him

"Yea baby Nate just has to go to the doctors for a moment," said Jason wincing as he flexed his fingers forgetting about his broken hand

"And by the looks of it so does Jason," joked Nate laughing but stopped as a pain hit him but quickly disappeared.

"It's your fault."

"Well don't offer it next time."

"Hey guys," said Danielle causing the boys to turn toward her, "If it's not too much trouble I'd like to get Nate to the hospital now."

With that said and done Jason, Big Rob and Danielle began to help Nate out into the car, but a small tug stopped them.

"Natey," said Annabelle reaching up for a hug

"We'll be home soon baby girl," he said hugging her before making his way out into the car.

"I'll call as soon as the operation is done," said Jason to Justin

"Ok."

As they drove away Justin, Nichole and Annabelle watched with worry eyes. It wasn't but two minutes before Justin ushered the girls inside.

"How I make you girls some supper," he said going into the kitchen as the girls followed suit.

"Sounds great," said Annabelle and Nichole in unison.

While he was cooking their supper the girls went into the living room to watch TV. Twice had the phone rang but each time it wasn't Jason telling about Nate. It was someone trying to sell something or some random fan. Dinner was ready within an hour and the three sat down to eat. But something was troubling little Annabelle.

"Baby A what's wrong," asked Justin as he watched her pick at mac and cheese.

"I'm worried about Nate," she said looking at the man she knew since she was two.

"He'll be fine baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive now eat. You won't do your brothers any good if you don't eat."

She ate but not a whole lot. To worried about Nate she got up from the table and went into the media room where all the guitars and such were. She quickly went to one of Jason's guitars and began to play an oh to familiar tune.

I got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer  
and I'll be fine

When I thought it all been done  
When I thought it all been said  
A little bit longer  
and I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got 'till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, no, no  
You don't even know

All this time goes bye,  
still no reason why  
A little bit longer  
and I'll be fine

Waiting on a cure  
but none of them are sure  
A little bit longer  
and I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got 'till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile, you laugh, you glow  
You don't even know, no, no  
You don't even know, no, no  
You don't even know

YEAH!

But you don't know what you got 'till it's gone  
and you don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow!  
You don't even know!  
Yeah! Oh! Yeah! Ohh! Yeah yeah!  
You don't even know, oh!

So I'll wait 'till kingdom come  
all the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

I'll be fine

She was so wrapped up in the song that she didn't think that people would be behind her. Well she didn't until she heard clapping coming from her best friend and best friend's brother.

"That was great Baby A," said Justin as Nichole hugged her best friend and nodded.

"Thanks," said Annabelle blushing a little. Just then the phone started ringing. Justin rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello…yea…yea yea we're on our way…ok bye," he said picking up the car keys, "Girls that was Jason. Nate's out of surgery; we can go to the hospital now."

"YAH!!!!," said the girls as they hugged and rushed out to the car. They made it to the hospital within minutes and were immediately taken to Nate's room. Justin knocked on the door and was greeted by Shane.

"Hey, thanks so much for watching Annabelle," he said letting his best friend, Nichole and Annabelle in side. Annabelle ran over to the open arms of Jason and was soon let down to hug Shane.

"What I don't get a hug," said a voice. Everyone turned around to the bed that contain Nate and smiled as he reached out for Annabelle.

"Baby A go easy on him he just got out of surgery and is probably in some pain," said Shane as he carried Anna over to Nate's bed and sat her down next to her older brother.

"Natey," she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck and he hugged her, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much better," he said

"What was wrong," she asked looking at her other two older brothers

"Nate's tummy was just hurting really bad," answered Jason sitting down on next to his younger siblings

"Is it still hurting?"

"No baby," said Nate, "but Jason sure has one heck of a problem."

"You can blame Nathaniel here for that," said Jason holding out his hand that was now wrapped in gauze.

"What happened," asked Nichole as everyone looked at Jason's hand

"I broke it."

Honestly what was he supposed to say to the girls. Surely not that Nate was the one who broke his hand due to the pain he was feeling.

"Well I hate to say it bro but it looks like you won't be able to play the guitar for a while," said Shane as Jason cast him a worried glance.

"You better watch it before your next," said Jason

"Hey fellas not in front of the girls," said Nate and Justin in unison.

"Hey by the way; if Shane, Jason, Nate, and Justin are here then who's watching the restaurant," asked Big Rob holding Annabelle as a nurse began to look over Nate

"I gave everyone the day off," said Shane

"That's great they all disserve it," said Justin supported Nichole on his hip

"So when can Nate go home," asked Nichole as the nurse gave Nate his insulin

"He'll be able to go home tomorrow morning," she said with a smile.

"That's great," said Nate. With that the nurse walked out as well as Big Rob just to make sure that no one would sneak in on the boys and their family.

"Did you guys know that we have another musician in the family," said Justin after awhile causing everyone to look at him

"We do?" asked Danielle on Jason's lap

"Yea while you guys where here Annabelle played the guitar for us," said Justin bringing out a guitar that no one noticed he brought

"Well she is a Grey," said Shane as Justin handed his sister the guitar and she strummed a few cords.

"Well lets here it Baby A," said Nate as Jason placed her and the guitar on Nate's bed. With that she began to play the cords to A Little Bit Longer and when she was done everyone had tears in their eyes. Nate was the first one to hug her.

"That was beautiful baby," he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"For sure," said Jason as he and the others hugged her too.

"Anna you might actually have a shot at the big time," said Justin

"Just like your brothers," said Danielle giving the boys a loving look as they just smiled

"Well let's just focus on right now. We don't want her in the that life just yet," said Shane as Annabelle and Nichole tried not to fall asleep

"I think someone's tired," said Nate kissing his sister's head while Justin rubbed Nichole's back

"Here give me Annabelle. Justib and I will take the girls home," said Shane picking up Annabelle but was stopped by Nate grasping his shirt

"No let her stay."

"Nate you just had surgery. You need your rest. I promise they'll bring her over tomorrow morning. It's Saturday they don't have school so she can stay until you are released."

"Ok fine."

With that Nate watched as Justin and Shane carried Annabelle and Nichole out of his room. Jason and Danielle soon followed after making sure that Nate was going to be ok. Once he was sure that everyone left Nate soon fell asleep and drifted off into dream land.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two months since Nate had his appendix removed and two weeks since Jason got the cast taken off his hand. Shane, during this time, had to take over for a little while at the restaurant by himself because his brothers couldn't have any stress. Which proved to be hard on Shane, but luckily for him he had the help of his co workers to help him and his brothers out. Now Nate and Shane were sitting at home with Annabelle, helping her with her homework. They were so busy in trying to help Annabelle that they didn't notice Jason walk in with a worried look on his face as he went to the kitchen and took out an unopened bag of BBQ chips. He quickly started stuffing his face with the chips as he watched his brothers and their sister to homework.

"Whoa Jason slow down," said Shane becoming aware of his brother.

"Jas what's wrong," asked Nate as Annabelle finished her homework

"What do you mean Nate. Nothing is wrong," said Jason as he consumed the crumbs before going back into the kitchen and came back with a tube of Rocky Road ice cream.

"Jason the only time to over eat is when you're worried about something now tell me what's going on," said Nate giving him the look that said I can see right through you.

"It's nothing really," said Jason taking another bite of the ice cream

"Jason Micheal Grey tell me right now or I'll have to take matters into my own hands," said Shane. For some reason Shane had picked up fatherly traits after Annabelle was born and their parents died course then again so did the other two, but this time it really showed. Jason sighed before handing Shane the half eaten ice cream carton then he turned to Annabelle with a serious face.

"Sweetie would you please go to your room I have to speak to Nate and Shane for a moment," he said

"Sure Jas," she said as she kissed his cheek and then the others before bouncing off to her room. With that Jason led his brothers into the kitchen and they sat down at the kitchen table. It was when they were seated that Jason began to speak.

"I'm engaged," he said as Nate and Shane jumped out of their seats screaming and hugging their brother

"Jason that's great," said Shane as Nate noticed a tear fall down his older brother's cheek.

"Hey what's this? You're not getting cold feet already are you," he said whipping away the stray tear.

"No it's just," began Jason whipping his eyes, "I've also been accepted to a college."

"Well what's with all the water works. This is a happy occasion," said Shane smiling

"Shane the collage is in Chicago," said Jason as it suddenly hit Nate and Shane.

"But we live in Texas," said Shane as he realized it and like his other brothers sat down at the table with a worried look on his face.

"Yea," said Jason, "and with Annabelle, the restaurant and all the other stuff we have to worry about I just feel like I'm ready to move out just yet."

"Jason going to collage was the number one thing you had your heart set on. When Annabelle was born and our parents died that and some of our other dreams got put on hold for a little while," said Nate

"Now we've managed a life on our own, Annabelle is a happy and healthy five year old girl, we have our own business. I actually think it's time that one of us had a break and did something for ourselves for a change," said Shane as Nate nodding. But Jason wasn't so sure, he wasn't so sure about leaving his brothers at home alone with a five year old.

"Guys I can't leave. Not now," said Jason as Annabelle came bouncing in.

"Natey can I have a cookie," she asked as he picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"Not right now baby. You can have one after you eat your lunch," said Nate as Annabelle put on a pouty face but then realized that they were right

"Jason face it this is a chance for you to live your life. You may never get another chance like this in a million years. We'll be fine," said Nate as Annabelle began to play with his dog tag while he began to make lunch.

"Maybe you guys are right. Maybe it is time for me to go to college," said Jason as he began to slice some tomatoes to go with the grilled cheese that Nate was making.

"There we go now let's eat," said Shane as Nate came by with the grilled cheeses and tomato.

*One year later*

"Be safe Jason," said Shane hugging his older brother as Nate and Annabelle hugged Danielle

"Take care of him," said Annabelle as Nate and Danielle laughed.

"You two better take care of my baby now," said Jason hugging Nate as some tears escaped their eyes

"We will," said Nate whipping his eyes while Jason hugged Annabelle who was crying

"Please don't leave," she begged but that only made Jason and them cry harder.

"I promise I'll be back soon Baby A. Be strong," he said as he and Danielle got into the car to start their new life together. Nate and Shane stood there with Annabelle by their side watching as their brother drove off with his now wife. With heavy hearts they made their way back into the restaurant in which they worked and all throughout the day they kept their emotions intact, knowing that they'd see him for holidays and birthdays.

*Four years later*

"Shane, Justin," yelled Nick as he ran into the restaurant with Annabelle and Nichole not far behind him. He was grinning from ear to ear as was the two ten year old girls.

"What," said Shane and Justin coming out of the kitchen. Thinking that there was a fire Justin grabbed a bucket of water.

"Ok first off Justin put the bucket down and second JASON'S COMING HOME," he said as he and Shane hugged and soon Justin, Annabelle and Nichole joined in.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Ok I know this chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry but I have a LOT to do before my birthday on March 5. I will be 16 and I promised, no, begged myself that I would post this before then. So please enjoy and I promise that the next chapter will be for those of you who want to know Nick is now 26, Joe is 29, Kevin is 31 and Annabelle is 10.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you serious," asked both Shane and Justin as Nate just smiled as well as Annabelle and Nichole.

"Yes, he's coming home," said Nate as he hugged his brother and best friend. It had been a while since they'd seen the oldest Grey and everyone was just giddy. In fact it had been exactly four years since they'd seen Jason. You'd think they'd see each other for birthdays and Christmas' but no. Son's of Grey was just too busy to abandon and Jason was busy tending to his new job as a police officer. Yes guitar playing hero Jason Grey became a police officer. At first her wasn't so sure about it but in the process of training and working with people, he was all for it.

"Well dang what are we still doing here," shrieked Nichole as the boys looked at her and Annabelle.

"What do ya mean Nikki," asked Justin as Annabelle made a dash for the kitchen only to appear moments later with the keys to the back room.

"She means let's go and pick Jason and Danielle up from the airport. Now come on get dressed," said Annabelle as both she and Nichole disappeared to tell Big Rob what's going on. Shane and Justin made a dash for the changing room while Nate followed soon after talking to Garbo.

"Ok everyone let's roll," said Shane coming out of the changing room moments later. He was wearing blue jeans and an AC/DC shirt that matched his Ray Bans. Justin followed suit in blue jeans and a shirt that says Rock and Roll along with his own Ray Ban.

"Baby A, Nikki, let's go," shouted Nate walking out of the kitchen after punching Shane and Justin out.

"Hang on Nate we're just getting some food for when we get home," said Annabelle from the kitchen. Anna and Nichole came out moments later, bag in hand and a drink.

"Ok Nate will follow you to the interstate from there Justin and I will go to the airport to get Jason. You can just go on home and stay with the girls. We'll be back shortly," said Shane as they made their way outside and to their cars.

"Alright."

One by one they loaded into the cars. Shane and Justin in the Honda and Nate, Anna, and Nichole in the Mustang. As promised, Shane followed Nate to the interstate and from there they went their separate ways. It wasn't until half way to the house that Nate's cell phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID Nate smiled realizing that Riley, his girlfriend of two years, was calling him. At first Nate was a little nervous about dating again; I mean come on who wouldn't have if they were in his place. Yes he was still young and yes he was still as good looking as ever but Jason had just left. This left Shane and Nate to fend for themselves and it also left them in charge of Annabelle. It was like they were married and were raising a child. Course Nate never really dating much even before Jason left. In fact he hadn't dated at all since Anna was born. It was Justin who got Nate back into dating again and it was Shane who introduced Nate to Riley. Shane had dated Riley before hand and after a year of dating they finally realized that there was no spark so they decided to be just friends.

"Hey honey. What's up," said Nate smiling at hearing Riley's voice

"Hi baby. I heard that Jason was coming home," she said as Nate gave the phone to Anna who put it on speaker for him.

"Yea Shane and Justin are picking him up right now from the airport."

"Ok well I'll be home as soon as Stacie's parents get here."

One good thing that Nate liked about Riley was that she worked at a daycare. Which meant that she liked kids. It was one thing that Nate looked for in a woman, she had to like his sister otherwise she was gone. As you can tell it got his attention.

"Alright love I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

For the rest of the ride Nate didn't say anything. All he could think about was Riley, Jason and Annabelle. Jason, his friend, his brother, his family. If it hadn't had been for Jason, Nate might not have learned to drive or play guitar. Riley, his love, his friend, his future wife. Thinking about this Nate suddenly placed his hand on the small velvet box in his pocket. His plan; to propose to her when they went out to eat tonight. Then, finally, Annabelle; his sister, his baby, his life. Ever since the day she was born she has had Nate wrapped around her little finger and he knew it too. He always had her in his arms and he was always the first to offer help at her school. Shane would always joke and call him a Soccer Mom. After awhile they finally arrived at the house and Nate ushered the girls inside.

"Hey Natey we got any popcorn," asked Annabelle going through the food cabinet as Nichole set down her bags.

"You two go on upstairs; I'll bring up the popcorn," said Nate as he dialed away on his cell phone. Doing as they were told the girls made their way upstairs chatting away about the latest gossip. Meanwhile Nate proceeded to call Shane to see when he and Justin would be home with Jason and Danielle.

"Hello?"

"Shane, hey when are you guys getting home?"

"In about an hour."

"Ok well just so you know you, Justin and Mitchie are in charge of the girls tonight."

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"Shay it's time."

"Oh…well…um…good luck."

"Thanks."

Hanging up, Nate took in a deep breath before going into the kitchen to get the popcorn. Moments later the front door opened and Nate walked up to greet his family.

"Hey Natey," said Jason hugging his little brother, "it's been so long."

"Too long and what's this?" said Nate noticing his brother wearing a police uniform, "a police officer."

"Yep. I had to find something or else Danielle and I would have gone into depth."

Just as he had said that his wife of four years walked into the house; on her hip rested the cutest two year old boy that Nate and Shane had ever seen.

"I guess becoming a police officer wasn't the only thing in the works," said Shane as Jason gave Danielle a kiss before taking his son into his arms and kissing his forehead.

"Nate, Shane, I want to introduce you guys to your nephew, Alexander James Grey. Alex for short," he said all the while smiling.

"Pay up Shane," said Nate holding his hand out as Shane groaned

"'Wait? What?" asked Jason shock written all over his face

"Nate and I made a bet when he was 16 and I was 19," said Shane as Nate counted his money

"What bet," said Jason

"Well he thought that if you ever had children that your first born son would be named Jason Micheal Grey III," said Nate smiling, "I on the other hand said that you wouldn't. So we bet $200 on it."

"You guys bet on what the name of my child would be? What's next? Do you guys also bet on the sex of my child?"

"That my friend is a bet that I did win," said Shane as Nate handed him five twenties. Jason just rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't have had a girl could you," said Nate giving his older brother a glare as he and Justin went to go get the girls. Moments later they returned.

"Jasy," shrieked Annabelle as she wrapped her arms around his neck after handing Alex to Shane

"Hey Baby A. God I've missed you so much," said Jason before hugging Nichole, "Goodness you girls have grown so much."

"Thanks," they said before going off to play

"I'm proud of you two. You guys have really shown just how responsible you can be."

With that Nate and Shane hugged their older brother, something they hadn't done in a while. While Jason and Justin reminisced about the good old days, Shane helped Nate get ready for his big date. The date that could possibly change his life forever.

"How do I look," asked Nate stepping out of the closet. He was wearing khaki pants, with a dark blue polo and black shoes to match.

"If I were Riley I'd marry you," said Shane arms crossed

"God I'm so nervous. I don't even know what to say."

"How about Riley will you marry? That's how I proposed to Mitchie."

"Were you nervous?"

"Of course I was. Nate everyone gets nervous when they're proposing. Heck Jason was a nervous wreck."

"What if she says no?"

"Then she's not good enough for you. Nate any girl in the world would be lucky to have you. If she says no just remember this, there's plenty more fish in the sea."

"Thanks bro."

With that said and done, the boys quickly hugged before Nate made his way down stairs. Jason was a little taken back seeing his baby brother all dressed. In fact the only time he'd ever seen Nate dress up, well dress up this much, was when he was going on a date.

"Something you wanna tell me Nate," he asked from his spot on the couch next to Justin

"I've got a date tonight," said Nate going to the kitchen where he found Shane making dinner and the girls at the counter looking trough Popstar Magazine.

"A date? Nate you haven't date since Annabelle was born."

"I know but that was when she was a baby. I was too busy taking care of her that I didn't have time. Jason, FYI, I've been dating for two years now."

"Whoa," said Jason. He was shocked to learn this bit of information. Nate, his baby brother, was dating again. No, he'd been dating for the past two years. _Must have been gone longer than I thought_ he thought, "Wow my baby brother is dating. What's next?"

"Well how about that I'm married," said Shane grinning from ear to ear as Jason looked at him with shock and the others tried not to laugh.

"You're what?" said Jason as Justin and Nate just nodded

"We were trying to call you and send you the invitation but you never called back," said Annabelle

"Well…um…that's new."

"Yea, but there's more," said Shane as Nate took over on fixing the fried chicken. Nate was just glad that Shane and Justin didn't say anything about his plans to propose to Riley.

"There's more?"

"Yea…um…Mitchie and I are pregnant."

With that said Jason fainted. When he finally came too he was surrounded by his family and friend.

"He's coming too," said Annabelle as Jason began to open his eyes and Nate went to get a wash cloth.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling," said Justin as Nate whipped Jason's face with the cloth.

"Pretty good considering how I just found out that my brother is married and is about to become a father," said Jason sitting up as Shane gave a sheepish grin.

"If there's any constellation this is Nate, Justin, Nichole and Annabelle's first time finding out too," he said

"Yah I'm going to be an aunt again," squealed Anna happily

"Gosh I've been gone longer than I thought," said Jason as Nate looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot I've gotta go pick Riley up," he said before kissing the girls and hugging his brothers.

"You going to tell him," whispered Shane when Nate hugged him

"Yea, I will tomorrow," whispered Nate before clasping hands with Justin and walking out of the house to the dinner that could possibly change his life.

_The next day_

It wasn't really unusual to see Shane Grey cooking breakfast. It was unusual however to see Jason cooking breakfast and fortunately for Annabelle she was the first to witness it.

"Um Jason what are you doing," she asked seeing her older brother at the stove making eggs and bacon.

"I'm making breakfast," he said laughing at his sister's shocked face

"You cook?"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"Well before Alex was born Danielle was put on bed rest and couldn't get out of bed until he was born. So I basically took up all things around the house and that included cooking," he said loading a plate with food and handing it to Annabelle who looked at it not so sure, "I promise you it's not contaminated."

Still not so sure but trusting her brother she took her fork and took a small bite of the eggs. Chewing slowly she found that the food did in fact taste good. It wasn't until she was done eating that Shane came down.

"Jason you can cook," he asked seeing his sister finish her breakfast before going into her room to get ready for the day.

"Why is everyone so shocked about this," said Jason as Nate came down and Danielle with Alex on her hip. After eating some toast and grabbing a cup of coffee Danielle handed Alex to Jason before kissing them both and going to work. It wasn't until the boys started chowing down that Jason noticed something different about Nate.

"Jason why are you looking at me like that," asked Nate half way through his eggs.

"I don't know you just seem different," said Jason looking Nate over.

"Like how different," said Nate becoming worried. Was his proposal that noticeable?

"I don't know. You just seem different. You're glowing," said Jason

At this Shane just smiled for he knew the whole reason behind this. Nate was getting married. Now the only problem was Nate had to tell the others.

"Well I do have some pretty big news," said Nate smiling as he put his dish in the sink.

"Really? Well please enlighten me," said Jason shifting his position so he could feed Alex his morning bottle.

"Sorry it's going to half to wait until tonight. Besides I want you to meet Riley."

"Riley? As in Shane's ex-girlfriend Riley?"

"Yep."

"Oh man how did that happen?"

"Shane and Riley weren't really working out so they decided to be friends. Well after you left Shane introduced me to Riley and we've been dating ever since."

The rest of the day was spent in doors mostly because this gave the guys one on one time to spend together and to catch up. It became harder for Nate as the time got closer for him to tell the family his big news.

"Nate, honey you're not announcing a move or anything just calm down," said Riley as she helped Nate with his hair.

"I know that I'm just nervous."

"Well don't be. Baby we're getting married this is a happy occasion."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

After sharing a kiss the two made their way into the kitchen. Riley and Danielle hit it off just fine and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Danielle and Jason told Annabelle that she was Alex's godmother and as expected she was excited about that. Justin and Nichole played a few songs on the guitar and soon the boys and Annabelle joined in. It wasn't until after supper that Nate and Riley made their big announcement.

"We're getting married."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Yea I'm back sorry for taking so long but I've been kind of busy with school and such. Well it's longer than most of my other chapters but I thought that you guys disserved it for putting up with me since the beginning of this story. Please review. Reviews keep the mind flowing.


	19. Chapter 19

Nate looked at himself in the mirror for the 15th time that day and who wouldn't? He was wearing a custom made tuxedo with Italian leather shoes. Let's face it he looked like a hunk.

"Nate the mirror is going to break if you keep looking in it like that," laughed Shane putting a hand on his little brothers shoulder before looking in the mirror himself to fix his tie.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Don't be."

"How's Riley look?" asked Nate once Jason walked in

"They wouldn't let me see her, but I got a glimpse at Anna and Nikki and they look like angels."

Justin and Nate smiled at this, for they knew that the girls were in good hands. Annabelle and Nichole were the junior brides maids for the wedding and the two couldn't help but grin at the thought of their sisters in a nice dress. But this only made Nate all the more nervous because unlike when Shane got married he had his older brother and sister in law with them for support. Also unlike at Shane's wedding Nate and Riley decided to write their own vows and the thought made the young groom nervous. What if I mess up he thought what if I freeze up and forget to say I do.

"Nate calm down," said Jason. He must have noticed Nate breathing heavily and breaking out into a sweat. It was then that Shane came over and handed his brother a glass of water.

"I wish mom and dad were here," said Nate after chugging down his water.

"I know buddy me too," said Shane watching his older brother fix his son's tux. Just think I'll be doing that soon he thought as his thoughts drifted to his two month pregnant wife. It was hard to believe that the Shane Grey would be a father soon. It was soon time for the wedding to start and one by one the men got into formation. Jason was the best man with Justin, Shane, Troy and Chad as the groom's men. The music started and Nate suddenly became tense again. He watched as Riley's niece, Alice, walked down the aisle in her cream colored dress; perfect for a flower girl. Behind her was his nephew, Alex, who was the ring bearer. Nate watched as Alex walked over to his father and Jason gratefully picked him up, before giving him to Jacob Black, who was the babysitter for the day. Soon the bride's maid and groom's men came walking in and that was when he caught a glimpse of his soon to be wife. She was as beautiful as ever to him and the sight of her just took his breath away. The ceremony wasn't that long, but if it wasn't for the cool breeze of the wind then they would all have been dying of heat stroke. After the preacher pronounced Nate and Riley, man and wife they both ran down the aisle and into the limo to get to their reception.

"Can you believe it we're finally married," said Riley once her and Nate were safely in the limo provided by Shane and Mitchie.

"I know it still feels like a dream come true," he said kissing her a she removed the annoying stuff on her dress. They soon pulled up at the place that the reception was to be held and together they walked into the building; hand in hand.

"Congratulations bro," said Shane hugging his little brother, "you're a married man now."

"Come here sis," said Jason hugging Riley after she hugged Danielle and Mitchie, "welcome to the family."

It was then that Anna, Nichole and Justin walked up to the group and it was then that it came to the Grey boys. Who's getting custody of Annabelle now that they had their own houses?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three years later

Ha did you seriously believe that the boys would fight over who got custody of Annabelle. No, what really happened was three weeks after Nate and Riley's wedding the boys had a little sit down and all agreed that they would stay in the big mansion house down in Texas. That way there would be enough room for the boys, their wives, children and Annabelle. Justin and Nichole would sometimes stop by and hang with them for a while but by the end of the day it was just the Grey family. The Grey family had really increased through the last three years. In addition to Jason and Danielle's son, Alex, Shane and Mitchie gave birth to a baby girl who they named Bellice (A/N: before you ask this is a cross between Bella and Alice. You can thank my best friend Jessica for this). A year after marrying Nate and Riley welcomed the first set of fraternal twins Michael and Tawnie. Tawnie was just like Nate but all of Riley's looks. Michael, on the other hand, was just like Riley but matched Nate in the looks department. Things were a little rough at first but after awhile things kind of died down. Son's of Grey was still going and the boys still remained close to their old band mates, which was a good thing since the group would soon get a HUGH surprise.

"I want you guys to get the band back together," said Annabelle sipping on her coke as her brothers and Justin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Anna what are you…" questioned Nate as he played with Nichole's hair

"I'm dead serious. Guys I know that when I was born you guys gave up your dream to raise me. Well now it's my turn; I want you guys to get the Connect Three back together."

"Baby A it's not that simple," said Jason

"Yea first we need a record label…" began Shane

"Nichole and I already talked with Big Rob, Garbo, John and Jake they agreed and Big Rob already agreed to help you guys find a record label."

The boys sat there stunned. I mean sure they considered forming the band again but they never once thought of it to be possible.

"You really want us to get back together again don't you," said Jason as Big Rob came by to run the plan by the boys

"You boys have done so much for me. It's the least I could do," said Annabelle as Nichole nodded her head.

"We just don't want you to be disappointed if this plan of yours fails," said Nate looking at his sister with loving eyes.

"Well if that does happen then I can at least say that I have the best and coolest brothers in the world."

With tears in their eyes the boys hugged their sister before getting up heading to the microphone that stood on the mini stage in the restaurant.

"Everyone my brothers and I have an announcement," said Shane as everyone in the restaurant turned their heads to look at the boys who were grinning from ear to ear.

"We're getting the band back together," said Nate as the room cheered and Jason took the mic

"In celebration of this event how about some burgers on the house," he said as the room cheered again and the boys got off the stage. Throughout the entire day the boys got congratulations and some good lucks. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted and just ready to go to bed. But who could sleep when the Connect Three were reforming.


	20. Chapter 20

Tears are falling down the boys faces as the crowd goes wild. Today was the day that the boys were to begin their farewell tour. Since they never really had one when Annabelle was born. The boys look behind them and see their family standing right next to Big Rob. Tears are visible in everyone's faces as the trap door rises and the family looks on in awe. Joe picks up the microphone and raises it to his lips as Kevin plays the first cord on his guitar.

I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes

Nick's voice then breaks in

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Who turned the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

I fell so fast  
I can't hold myself back  
High heels, red dress  
All by yourself gotta catch my breath

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Who turned the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Who turned the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Who turned the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

(Big Rob Raps)

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Who turned the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

The crowd is going crazy at this point and the boys are more happy then they have ever been. They do not regret breaking up the band to raise their sister but this moment was truly special to them. Kevin, Joe and Nick look to side and see Nichole hugging Annabelle who gives them a thumbs up. Smiling Kevin takes the microphone and begins to speak.

"First off we are so happy to be here again, playing for you guys for our farewell tour." The crowd goes wild and Kevin waits for the crowd to settle before continuing. "As you all know my brothers and I have been on leave for a while to raise our baby sister since our parents have past but we would just like to say that we don't regret our decision. Infact all this was Anna's idea. So we would just like to say thank you Baby A. We wouldn't be here doing this if it wasn't for you."

"We love you Baby A," said Joe as the crowd goes wild again and Nick takes the microphone

"Baby A get on out here we need help with this one song," he said as his sister made her way out.

Nick goes up to the piano and begins to play the oh too familiar tune. The crowd is hushed and Annabelle picks up her guitar and plays while the other two brothers wait their turn. Nick's voice breaks the silence.

Got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay...  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

Annabelle then picks up and begins to sing as well.

When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know (no, no)  
You don't even know

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

Waiting on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know (no,no)  
You don't even know (no, no)  
You don't even know (no, no)

(2,3,4!) Yeah!

And you don't know what you got till it's gone,  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know! No!

So I'll wait till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
I'll be... fine

The crowd goes crazy and everyone is wipping tears from their eyes. Nick, Kevin and Joe hug Annabelle and shed a few tears before turning back to the audience. They fill a presence in the air and they all know that it must be their parents. They could already hear their father say well done my sons as they began the tune to Paranoid. This was truly a night to remember.


End file.
